Code Vein: Moments of the Heart
by RyuJudge6614
Summary: Ever since meeting Fuyumi, Mia has found herself in quite a number of interesting moments with the woman, moments that evolve into something much more. A collection of one-shots between Mia and my OC (playable character) in the world of Code Vein. Chapters may vary in size and topic. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story that came into my head a little while back and I had to write it before I lost it, based off the new Code Vein game that I played (it was really good in my opinion). Just a small collection of one-shots between Mia and my OC (playable character). The tender moments Mia and the PC have in the game started getting my mind working on this idea. Here's a quick little description of my character for those who've played the game and know the customization system in it:**

**Name: Fuyumi**  
**Gender: Female.**  
**Skin: pale skin**  
**Hair: choice 30 (hair reaches back of the knees), white with dark sky blue extensions.**  
**Eyes: Sky blue, choice 44 (blind eyes).**  
**Makeup: blue eyeliner and very light pink lipstick.**  
**No scars or face paint.**  
**Accessories: Necklace option 1 with gray chain and blue gem. Blue gem on forehead, fluffy white hairband in hair on the tied-up hair, fluffy white neckband. Four fluffy white arm bands around legs between the boots of the outfit and the knees.**  
**Clothing: choice one, without the gloves or anklet.**  
**Purifier mask: choice 9.**  
**Mask frame: choice 4.**  
**Blood veil: Seraph fatigues.**  
**Main weapon: Hanemukuro (one-handed blade).**

**Now with that out of the way, let's start the first chapter. I do not own Code Vein. They belong to Bandai Namco. I only own my OC. Here's chapter 1. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty**

**Mia POV**

I walk through the church, having woken up from my dream. Seeing Nicola walking on a snowy mountain, and what's more, walking with the same man that turned him to ash. I couldn't understand that scene. Did they know each other? But how? Coming into the main room, with Nicola's hat in my hands, I eventually come into what appears to be a living room. I'm astounded by all the stuff they've managed to get into this place. I find a map that shows the Gaol of the Mists, with lines and thumbtacks all over it. However, what catches my eye is a picture of a snowy mountain, the same mountain in my dream.

I gasp, "This place..." I say, and hold Nicola's hat closer to my chest.

Deciding to look around a little bit more, I head back to my room to put Nicola's hat away for safe keeping. However, as I walk through the hallway, I notice one room door is slightly open, and it wasn't mine. Curiosity getting the better of me, I peek inside to find someone sleeping on a bed. It was the young woman I met back in the underground beneath the old city ruins. Once again, curiosity gets the better of me, and I slowly open the door, careful not to wake her. I remember our first meeting, which didn't quite go so well. I was attacking her allies, and she smacked me away when I tried to attack the one with the crimson sword. We were about to fight, but when Nicola showed up, they helped us and gave me a blood bead to give to him. After that, they came to help me from that man that killed Nicola and from the Lost that came afterwards. It surprised me to be honest, with how they would help a total stranger that had just attacked them not too long before.

I kneel in front of the woman, herself sleeping on her side soundly, facing me. Her hair was very long and incredibly white, like snow, that turned blue on the extensions. Her clothing matched the color of her hair, white and blue. Her skin was so pale, it was almost like she was dead. And yet, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight of her. It was like the old book called "Sleeping Beauty", except that she could wake up on her own. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. But, she is beautiful... and... big... when I look at the rest of her body, particularly her chest.

_"How could she fight like she weighs nothing in the underground when she's got those jugs to carry around?"_ I think, feeling a little jealous as I glance at my own chest for a moment.

Of course, my thoughts quickly cease when the woman groans a bit and opens her eyes. It is then I notice one key fact about her: she's blind. Once again, I am stunned; I've never even heard of a blind revenant before, let alone one that can fight like a skilled and experienced warrior like she did. The woman looks at me, either still half-asleep, or just not surprised by my presence. I stand and step back a bit.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" I say.

Great way to introduce yourself, Mia. First, you attack her, and now she probably thinks you're some kind of crazy stalker or pervert that likes watching women while they sleep. The woman sits up and yawns and stretches her arms out, seemingly unperturbed by my presence.

"Good morning. I see that you're all better now. That's good," the woman says, her voice sounding so angelic, despite her combat skills.

"Um, yeah, I'm all good now. Thanks... for helping me out back there," I say, glancing away and holding my arms.

The woman stands up, standing almost a head above me, "I'm glad we got you help in time. That vestige almost made you lose yourself. Luckily, I was there to get it away from you," she says.

The memory comes to me at that point, "Wait, what about you? You grabbed the vestige too," I ask.

The woman looks at her left hand, "The thing is, I have the power to restore a person's vestige. That's why I took it from you. When I restore a vestige, I can look into it and see that person's memory. I saw a memory of your brother walking with that the Hunter on a snowy mountain, though I don't understand why they were there or how they know each other," the woman says.

I've never heard of a revenant that had such a power. But then again, I've never heard of a blind revenant either, so there's that.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I ask.

The woman shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember. To be honest, most of my memory is gone, and I don't know how that happened either," the woman says.

This woman keeps bringing out more and more surprises. Sure, revenants lose a few memories each time they die, but never to such an extent, unless they've died a lot of times, but with skills like hers, that doesn't appear to be the case.

"I see. I'm sorry to ask. I didn't know," I apologize.

The woman smiles again, "It's okay. Anyway, I need to go see what Louis is up to in regards to the blood veins. Why don't you rest here a little bit more and clear your head? You can come out whenever you're ready," she says and starts to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" I call out, stopping her at the doorway. "Um, I didn't get your name," I say.

"Well, at least I remember that. My name's Fuyumi," she says and leaves the room.

Fuyumi. That name. I don't know what it means, but I feel like it fits her perfectly. Some things I do know: it's that I owe her big time, that she's full of surprises, that she's incredibly beautiful, and that I would like to get to know her a lot better.

* * *

**And that's the chapter. Like I said, just a small number of one-shots of varying lengths, but I couldn't resist. I'll have more along the way, though don't expect too much. Anyway, what other situations will Mia and Fuyumi find themselves in? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Comfy and Warm

**Here we are at Chapter 2. Don't worry, this chapter will be longer. Also, just so you know, some of these chapters will directly correlate with the game story, others won't. I do not own Code Vein. They belong to Bandai Namco. I only own my OC. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Comfy and Warm**

**Fuyumi POV**

We return to the church after finding another blood spring further in the old city ruins. That makes at least five blood springs we've found now. Thanks to my abilities, I was able to revitalize them, thus giving us some more blood beads for the time being. However, we still need to find the source in order to have a steady supply of blood beads, just as Louis said. I walk up to Murasame and her workshop.

"Hey, Murasame. Can you give my blade a little repair job?" I ask, placing Hanemukuro on her table.

"Whoa, looks like you've been busy. I guess it can't be easy sometimes when you're looking for blood springs. Don't worry, I'll have it fixed up in no time. You go on ahead and get some rest," Murasame says.

"Thank you," I nod to her and head to my room.

When I get inside, I take off my blood veil, my Seraph Fatigues and place them in a large brown dresser in my room. Now just in my normal clothes (normal clothes for a revenant anyway), I head back out into the main room to meet up with Louis.

"How are you doing Louis?" I ask, finding him standing in front of our map.

"I'm doing fine, Fuyumi. Thanks to you, we now have four revitalized blood springs that we can reach without much trouble. Truth be told, we were starting to run low on blood beads, but now we have a supply to keep us going for a while. But, even still, we can't grow complacent. We've narrowed down the search to where the source may be. It seems to be somewhere east of the old city ruins. As bad as things are around here, the Lost over there, and the levels of destruction to the city are much worse. I suggest for now that we rest and get our gear situated before heading back out there," Louis says, hand on his chin as he starts thinking again.

"Well, we probably would've had more trouble finding it if not for Mia's help," I say, looking back to see Mia talking with Coco.

"Indeed. We're all grateful to have her here," Louis agrees with me.

When we met, I thought it was strange that she was looking for blood beads on her own, but then I saw her brother and I understood the situation. I can tell that she's a good person, and that's one of the reasons that I'm glad that she's here. I walk outside to the wooden chairs and table, taking a seat in the center one. Looking out as the sun is up in the skies overlooking the Gaol of the Mists; there's something surreal about it in a way. Being outside like this, but far enough away from the Lost that we aren't in any danger. I find it rather soothing as I close my eyes for a moment.

"So, this is where you were," I hear and look over to see Mia walking over to me, sitting in the chair to my right. "I take it you come to this spot a lot," Mia says.

I smile at her presence, "Yes, I quite like it out here. It's almost like the Lost don't exist and things are peaceful. They're like that inside, but being outside has its own, unique feeling of peace," I say.

Mia smiles back, "I guess I never really thought about it like that. When I was moving around with Nicola, we always moved from place to place, trying to find blood beads and avoid the lost when we can. We never really had time to just enjoy ourselves. I guess I forgot what that feels like," she says.

"While revenants die and can be reborn again as long as they don't lose their hearts, there are people who can never come back from the dead, or worse have joined the ranks of the Lost, and may never know peace. I think it's important to enjoy the little things like this from time to time. It reminds me that I'm still alive," I reply.

"I see," Mia replies.

A thought occurs to me, "Oh, I almost forgot," I say, and pull something out from my pocket. "I found this during our last expedition, and I wanted to give it to you. They're aromatic herbs, and they still appear to be good. However, I can't remember if I ever used something like this, so I wanted to ask you if you do," I explain.

Mia takes a whiff of them and smiles, "Oh, that smells wonderful. I bet this would be perfect for tea. I'll be sure to brew it up just right. This is lovely, thank you, Fuyumi," Mia appreciates the gift as I give it to her.

Seeing her smile makes me feel better for some reason.

"Oh, you know how to brew tea?" I ask, intrigued.

"Yeah, actually. It's been a little while since I haven't found anything to make tea with, and because as a revenant, I don't need to eat or drink anything except for human blood, but it's something I used to do when I was human. Would you... like to try some?" Mia offers.

"I would love to," I accept the offer.

"Cool. Then I'll get started on it. I'll let you know when it's ready," Mia says and walks away to prepare the tea.

I am actually excited to try Mia's tea. I guess I'm not the only one that's got a few skills under her belt. Mia's a caring person, she's skilled in a fight, she's really pretty, and she knows how to make tea. Deciding to find something to do to pass the time until she's ready, I look around to talk with Yakumo. Not surprisingly, I find him at the bar, having a cup of brandy that I previously found before.

"No surprise you're here," I note as I walk up and take a seat next to him.

"Hey there, care for a cup?" Yakumo offers.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I'm pretty sure I'm not old enough to drink anyway. Besides, Mia's making tea for the two of us, and I don't want to be drunk before I get to try her tea," I politely turn down his offer.

"Oh well, more for me then. But, Mia knows how to make tea? That's pretty cool, and you get to be the first one to try her tea brewing. Aren't you special," Yakumo jokes while sipping his drink.

"Come on, I'm not that special," I say.

"You can restore vestiges, you can revitalize mistles and blood springs, and clear away the miasma. That sounds pretty special to me," Yakumo notes.

"Well... I guess you got a point there," I concede, making him chuckle.

"Well, either way, it's good that the two of you are getting along so well. Though, be sure to let me know how her tea tastes in case she ever offers me a cup," Yakumo says.

"What, in case it turns out to taste bad? I doubt her tea will be bad. Besides, I bet if it was sake she was offering, you'd accept in a heartbeat," I note.

Yakumo shrugs his shoulders, "I won't deny it. Well, last chance, you sure you don't want a drink before you go off for tea?' he tries again.

"I'm sure. I'll see you later," I say and go to check on Mia to see if she's done.

Walking up to her room, I politely knock on her door.

"Who is it?" I hear Mia call out.

"It's Fuyumi," I reply.

"Oh, Fuyumi, come on in," Mia says and I open the door, finding her sitting on her bed, finishing up the tea on the table next to the bed. "Good timing, I'm just about done. Just wait one more minute," Mia says.

I sit down next to her bed and watch her work. Seeing her put such care and methodical work into making her tea, it almost makes me forget that she's a skilled fighter. Soon enough, she finishes the tea and pours me a cup.

"Here you go. It's still warm, so be careful," Mia offers me my cup.

I gently take it, feeling my fingers slightly brush against her own. The tiniest spark jolts me from the contact, but lucky it's not enough for me to accidently spill the tea. That would be a disaster.

_"What was that feeling?"_ I wonder.

"Well, go on. Tell me what you think?" Mia asks while pouring herself a cup.

I raise the cup to my lips, breathing in the soft aroma of the herbs I gave her. It smells good, so that's a plus. Taking a slow sip, careful not to burn my tongue, my prayers are answered when I realize that the tea tastes really good. The liquid is soft on my tongue, and there's a slight sweetness to the it.

"Wow, that's actually really good," I note.

"Really? Oh, thank goodness. Those herbs you gave me were ones I never tried before, so I wasn't sure how it would turn out. I'm glad you liked it," Mia says, taking a sip of her own tea. "Hmm, that IS good. I'm glad I haven't gotten rusty in this kind of thing," Mia says, smiling from the delicious tea.

I sip more of the tea, and then get a little more serious, "Listen, I probably should've said this before, but... I'm sorry," I say, staring at my cup in my hands.

"Huh? Sorry for what?" Mia asks.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your brother. Even with these strange abilities of mine, there was nothing I could do for him," I apologize again.

At hearing this, Mia rests her cup on her lap, "That wasn't your fault, Fuyumi. You tried to get to us as fast as you could, but the Lost got in your way. Listen, if it wasn't for you saving me when you did, I would've either died by the Hunter's hands as well, or joined the ranks of the Lost. You did all you could," Mia says.

"But, don't you miss him? Aren't you sad that he's gone?" I ask, concerned.

Mia looks straight ahead, "I won't lie and say that I don't. I miss him every day. We've always been together. I have so many questions, but I know that I'll find them when we find that snowy mountain. Nicola didn't die because of you, so you don't have to blame yourself for it. I'll always miss my little brother, but I have friends like Louis, Murasame, Io, Yakumo, and you. So, I'll be okay, thanks to you guys," Mia explains.

I sigh in relief, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I thought she was angry with me, but it seems I was wrong, thankfully.

"That makes me feel relieved in a way. And I promise, I'll help you find the answers you're looking for," I say.

Mia smiles, "Well, I appreciate that, but don't overwork yourself. Let's take things, one step at a time," she says.

I nod and sip more of my tea. Knowing that things are cool between us, and the soothing feeling from Mia's tea, it started to make me feel tired. The fact that we had been out looking for more blood springs and fought a lot of Lost along the way, only added to my exhaustion. I finished the rest of my tea. Only moments later did I feel like I really needed to take a nap.

"Hey, Fuyumi are you okay?" Mia asks.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all," I reply, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Maybe we should get you to your room so you can rest," Mia says and stands up to put her things away.

"Yeah... That sounds like a good... Idea..." I forget what I said after that; I think I fell asleep at that point.

**Mia POV**

I look back when I hear a soft thump and see Fuyumi, fast asleep and laid out on my bed.

"What? Already? Maybe it was the tea," I note as I check on Fuyumi. I gently nudge her shoulder to get a response, taking notice of how smooth and warm her skin is, despite her appearance. "Fuyumi, can you hear me? Come on, wake up. I'll take you to your room so you can rest there," I try to get her to wake up. Of course, that plan doesn't go so well. Suddenly, Fuyumi shifts her position, catching my right arm between her body and her left arm, forcing me almost on top of her. "Fuyumi! You need to wake up!" I quietly yell. I can't imagine what would happen if Murasame or Yakumo found us in this position.

The situation only gets worse when Fuyumi shifts her position again, this time rolling onto her left side and taking me with her, now both of us lying on the bed. Fuyumi, still fast asleep, suddenly wraps her arms around me like a stuffed animal, pulling me closer to her body, and making me silently shriek in shock, my cheeks turning red.

_"What the Hell is she doing?! I'm not some kind of teddy bear,"_ I mentally gasp.

However, as I'm about to do something, Fuyumi speaks in her sleep, "So warm," she whispers.

This stops me in my tracks, _"Wait, what is she dreaming about?"_ I wonder, sure that she's still asleep. She pulls me a little closer, my face pressed into her chest, making my already red face even redder. Her... assets were so big, yet soft and warm. I see her sleeping so peacefully, it was actually pretty cute. I almost don't want to wake her up at this point. Logic would tell me to get out of this situation, but I find myself feeling more and more comfortable in this position. At this point, I started feeling myself growing more tired. _"Well, maybe one nap couldn't hurt. She's actually pretty comfy as a pillow, and she's really warm too,"_ I concede and close my eyes, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I guess it's true what they say, if you can't beat them, join them.

…

I don't know how much time has passed when I finally feel refreshed enough to open my eyes, feeling well-rested. I prepare to move, only to feel something around my body, preventing me from leaving. I focus on what's in front of me, finding Fuyumi still sound asleep. The events from earlier return to me like a wave, and so does the blush on my face. I fidget a bit, hoping that will wake her up, but she stays sound asleep. I wonder how can she still be so sound asleep like this? But, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps, and we're so close, I can hear her soft breathing. I manage to slowly move her arms off of me a bit as she begins to roll over onto her back, finally regaining my freedom. I get up on my hands and knees and loom over her a bit. I look over her face, my eyes moving from the blue gem on her forehead to her eyes and then down to her lips. My gaze lingers on her lips. I bet I could kiss her and she wouldn't even notice.

My blush returns as the thought goes through my head.

_"No, no, no, no, no, why am I even thinking that?!"_ I mentally freak out as I shake my head.

Despite my freaking out, Fuyumi remains asleep. I stare at her, getting a little closer to see any signs of her waking up. Of course, fate has a messed-up sense of humor. Just then, knocks on the door.

"Mia, It's Louis. Have you seen-," I hear Louis begin as he opens the door, only to find me looming over a sleeping Fuyumi, and stops in his tracks.

To make it worse, Fuyumi finally decides to wake up.

"Ermm, Mia... what..." Fuyumi mutters, still half-asleep.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to intrude," Louis quickly says before he closes the door.

"Wait, Louis! It's not what you think!" I quickly yell as I run after him to clear the situation, leaving Fuyumi in my room.

**Fuyumi POV**

The first thing I notice is seeing Mia looming over me, her face a little close to mine. I guess I fell asleep and she was trying to wake me. But then I hear Louis enter the room, only for him to apologize for some intrusion or something; I wasn't really paying attention as my focus was on Mia's blushing face. She's actually really cute when she blushes. Louis leaves, followed by Mia running after him. I sit up and stretch a bit.

_"That tea must've made me fall asleep. I wonder what's got Mia all out of sorts,"_ I wonder, rubbing my right eye.

I leave the room to see how the others are doing, eventually finding Yakumo who seems to be chuckling about something.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing, just Mia freaking out over Louis catching you guys in her room. From the sound of things, it looked like he caught you guys in a compromising position," Yakumo says.

"Really? All I remember was talking with Mia over some tea, and then I got a little tired... I guess I fell asleep on her bed huh?" I ask.

"That seems to be part of it. Apparently, when Louis entered the room, looking for you by the way, he saw Mia looming over you while you were asleep. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it looked like she was about to kiss you in your sleep. 'Only true loves kiss will break the spell and wake the sleeping beauty from her slumber', or so I remember from an old fairytale story. Hah, Louis had a slight blush on his face and Mia's was as red as a tomato. It was pretty funny," Yakumo explains.

Wait, Mia tried to kiss me? I doubt she would try something like that while I was asleep. She doesn't strike me as the type. But, that also raises the question of if she swings that way. I can't remember most of my past, so I don't know if I was straight or otherwise, but... I do always like being around her. Although, maybe I'm just imagining things. I go to find Mia, having finished whatever discussion she had with Louis.

"Hey Mia, you okay?" I ask her.

Mia looks at me, and suddenly her face turns red again for some reason.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine! I'm going to go take a dip in the hot springs. See ya later!" Mia quickly says and leaves.

I hum in confusion, and I think I hear Yakumo snickering behind me. Did I miss something?

* * *

**And that's the chapter. Another little escapade that shows Mia and Fuyumi's growing relationship. Luckily, there's plenty more to come for these two in the near future. I'll try to keep the chapters around this length or a little longer so there's more substance in them. Anyway, what other situations will the pair find themselves in? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Good Pair

**Here we are at Chapter 3. Let's just say that things will heat up a little bit in this chapter. Also, for those who are wondering about Fuyumi's blind eyes, while she may be blind, her other senses are strong enough where she doesn't really need to see. Think of Denzel Washington in Book of Eli (great movie). Plus, she's a revenant, and revenants are stronger than humans in so many ways, so their senses are probably stronger as well. Anyway, I do not own Code Vein. They belong to Bandai Namco. I only own my OC. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Good Pair**

**Fuyumi POV**

I find myself in my room, sleeping as the morning sun just starts to rise up over the horizon, rays of sunlight sneaking their way into my room through my window curtains. I groan as the sunlight starts to flow onto my face and turns away, not yet ready to wake up.

"Fuyumi, it's time to wake up," the voice of Mia says as she appears next to my bed.

"Ugh, five more minutes," I groan, pulling the covers over myself a little more.

"Come on, now, Fuyumi. I made that tea you like. If you don't wake up now, it'll get cold," Mia says as she looms over me, one hand laying on the bed next to Fuyumi's head, and her twin-tails falling on the sides of her face. I open my eyes up, if only just a little bit. Mia smiles, "There you are. Come on, let's go have some tea," she says.

"Could you help me wake up first?" I ask, a little more awake now.

Mia moves a little closer, giggling a bit, "Oh, Fuyumi. You know that if you want me to help you wake up, you need to ask politely," she says.

"Fine... Could you help me wake up, please?" I ask again.

"That's better," Mia whispers as she leans closer, and my gaze focuses on her beautiful lips.

I incline my head just a little, her lips growing closer to mine. They're only mere centimeters away and then...

…

I suddenly wake up in my bed, the morning sun gleaming through the curtains of my window. Oh, it was just a dream. Wait a moment, it was a dream that had Mia in it, and she was about to... about to... I suddenly bolt up in my bed, my cheeks turning red from the thought.

"No, there's no way. It was only a dream. That's all, a dream," I mutter to myself, shaking my head a bit.

After clearing my mind up, I decide to head out to find Louis to see what the plan was for today. As usual, I find him near the map of Vein, a hand on his chin. Guess he's thinking deeply in his head again.

"Good morning, Louis," I greet him.

"Oh, good morning Fuyumi. How are you today?" he greets me back.

"I'm fine. So, what's the plan for today? We heading back out to look for the source?" I ask.

"That's what I was hoping for, but Davis received a message from the provisional government that was sent for us," Louis says.

"What was it about?" I ask.

It's not exactly normal when the provisional government comes looking for revenants like us, not when they've got bigger things to deal with.

"I can tell you about that," I hear and look back to see Davis joining us, followed by Mia and Yakumo. My thoughts return to my dream upon seeing her face, but I quickly put them aside to focus on the matter at hand. "Apparently, a large group of Lost are on a path directly towards one of our human shelters in the north. Now, Lost straying too close to them aren't uncommon, but the numbers we're getting are rather high, and what's more they seem to be organized, if by only a small margin. To make matters worse, previous Lost incursions and problems with some renegade revenants have our forces spread thin. I informed them about your group, nothing major or bad, just that you're all skilled in combatting the Lost, and they asked if you would be willing to take care of the Lost before they reach the shelter," Davis informs us.

Yakumo rubs his head, "Can't say I exactly approve of working for the government. Yeah, they protect the humans, but that levy system of theirs makes things really hard for revenants out there in Vein. That's why some resort to crap like what that one group tried to do to Fuyumi and Io before Louis found them. And why more and more revenants have been joining the ranks of the Lost," he says, and I agree on a few points he's made.

"Be that as it may, those humans did not ask for this. If the Lost get to them, it will only make things even harder for everyone. We'll help the shelter. How soon before the Lost reach it?" Louis asks.

"Reports say that they'll reach the outer perimeter of the shelter later today, so there's not much time," Davis says.

"If their defenses are down, those humans won't last a few minutes against the Lost," Mia says, and I nod in agreement.

"Mia's right. We have to help them," Yakumo adds.

"Then it's settled. Gather what you need and let's get going. Murasame has already finished repairing our gear. Let's go," Louis says.

We all get our blood veils and our weapons, along with some supplies for the mission. Before I go, I say goodbye to Io.

"You're going. Please, be safe," Io says, sitting on her bed.

"I'll be fine. I'll have the others with me," I say.

"If you find any vestiges in the area, please don't hesitate to bring them to me," Io says.

I nod, "I will. See you later," I say and take my leave to meet with the others before we head out.

We all leave the church and make our way through the old city ruins. Luckily, having gone through that way before, we are able to sneak around some of the Lost there to save time, while only taking out a few others. All-the-while, my mind occasionally wanders to Mia. That dream was just that, a dream. And yet, I can't help but wonder: why would I dream of something like that? And what about Mia? Would she feel the same way? Of course, there's no way I can just ask her something that personal, and I'm not gonna ask the guys about this either, so I just focus on the task at hand for now. Eventually, we reach the shelter that Davis told us about, finding only a few Cerberus guards in the area. One of them meets with us.

"Are you the revenants that Davis sent?" he asks.

"We are. How long before the Lost show up?" Louis asks.

"Not long. We've got the humans and staff inside, and the compound has been locked down, but if the Lost are as many as the reports say, then that may not be enough," he says.

"We'll see what we can do," Louis says.

While Louis and Mia do some scouting on one of the upper floors in a nearby building, Yakumo and I take point at the north exit of the shelter where the Lost are said to be approaching from.

"So, how many do you think will show up?" Yakumo asks, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but it sounds like quite a few," I reply.

Just then, Mia and Louis return, only they were running to us, which can only mean one thing.

"They're coming!" Mia says.

"And there's quite a few of them. We'll need to try and thin their numbers a bit before they reach the outer perimeter. Fuyumi, you, Mia, and I can thin them out a bit with our blood gifts. Yakumo, you get the first swing when they get close, and then we'll back you up. Let's go," Louis says.

Mia and I take the front with Louis, readying our gifts. Though my abilities allow me to use and inherit many blood codes, I've been using Louis' since it works for me the most for now, or at least until I find a blood code that I can really connect with. Focusing back on the problem in front of us, I see a large number of Lost heading towards us, mostly the usual kind we see around the city ruins and the underground. They all mostly have swords and bardiches, but there are a few larger Lost with zweihanders as their weapons. I don't see any with bayonets, so that's one good thing, but what troubles me is that there must be something hiding amongst them. Either way, they all have to be taken out.

As soon as the Lost get close enough, Louis and I fire off our blazing roar attacks while Mia uses one of her Artemis gifts with her bayonet, and together we take out a few of the Lost. This gets the rest of their attention and they all charge in at us. Yakumo uses one of his gifts to give us better defense and then readies his blade. Two Lost come at him and he makes a wide swing with his sword, cleaving them both in two. A third Lost comes at his side, but Louis stabs his blade through its chest. The boys nod to each other while Mia and I move up. I slice through one Lost as it tries to attack, followed by jumping into the air to swing my blade through the neck of a second one. Mia fires her bayonet, taking out two more. One of the larger Lost attacks with its zweihander at her, but she jumps back and then shoots out her stinger tail through its chest. She pulls it out, and then I send out my stinger tail to take out a second Lost near het left flank. She nods to me and I nod back. My confusion around her seems to dissipate as e fight together. Though we haven't been friends long, it feels so right when we fight side by side.

Meanwhile, I see Yakumo swing his sword around in a few twists, taking out a few more Lost. One of the larger Lost swings its large sword down on him, but he deflects it to the ground. Louis runs along the blade and swings his sword, beheading the creature. Louis then blocks a strike from another Lost, redirects it and then slashes through his next foe. Mia and I work in tandem, taking out two more Lost. I jump in the air and spin my blade around to take out another Lost, followed by Mia who uses the blade on her bayonet to stab through the heart of another Lost.

"There sure are a large number of them," I note, looking around.

"Yeah, but their numbers are dropping. We just got to keep them back and deplete their forces little by little," Mia says, firing at another Lost behind us as we stand back-to-back.

Unfortunately, a few of the Lost manage to get past the four of us, and make their way to the shelter. Luckily, a few Cerberus soldiers are there and fire off their bayonets, keeping them from reaching the shelter. Yakumo jumps up and then slams his sword on the ground, sending out a shockwave that knocks back a few more Lost. Louis takes this chance to zip by each of them, making a few swings of his sword to take them out. Yakumo follows this up by sending out his hounds to tear another Lost in half. Meanwhile, Louis uses his ogre claw to rip through another Lost. Within a few minutes, we manage to take out the rest of the Lost and things begin to calm down.

"You okay?" I ask Mia.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good job out there," Mia says.

We regroup with Louis and Yakumo, "I don't get it. From the sound of things, I thought this would be a lot harder," Yakumo says.

Suddenly, we hear noise from behind us. I glare at Yakumo.

"You just had to jinx us, didn't you," I say.

We see a few more Lost coming our way now, only this time, it's a group of those huge, fat Lost with their hammers and two-handed swords... and they're being led by a Queen's Knight.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. A Queen's Knight. This isn't good," Yakumo says.

"That would explain such a large group of Lost. That knight is leading them somehow," Louis theorizes.

"Well, either way, we have to take them out," Mia adds.

"Agreed. Mia, you and Fuyumi deal with the knight. Yakumo, you and I will take care of the rest of the Lost. Let's move," Louis says, readying his blade.

The knight roars and aims its blade at us, a command for the other Lost to attack. Mia and I make the first move by sending out our stinger tails at them, skewering one bloated Lost together. We have to pull our tails back just in time for when the knight attacks us. It makes a charge with its sword out, forcing us to dodge out of the way. It then swings its blade and shield at us, forcing us back. Mia fires off a blood gift with her bayonet, staggering it a bit and giving me the chance to attack from behind with a slash-type gift from by blood code. The knight roars and swings its blade at me. I roll under the swing, only to jump back when it tries to smash its shield on me. I fire off a blazing roar at it, but it blocks with its shield. Mia comes from behind with her stinger tail, getting a clean hit in, but the knight only roars in rage before jumping up and phasing out. Suddenly, it reappears behind Mia from the air, his blade reeled back. I move fast enough to block the swing, but the collision knocks me back. Mia jumps back and fires her bayonet, keeping its attention on her while I get back on my feet.

"This thing is tough," I mutter.

The knight spins around, swinging its sword and the wings on its back like blades at Mia. Mia rolls under the attack, and I come back in, swinging my sword at it. It blocks with its shield and pushes me back, but Mia comes in and stabs its lower side with her bayonet. The knight looks back at her and phases out again, only to reappear beside her and swing its blade. Mia manages to block the strike, but gets sent flying back into some rubble. Seeing that monster attack her ignites a fire inside of me. I charge at the knight, firing off another blazing roar at it. The blast hits clear and gets its attention. It thrusts its blade at me, but I parry the attack as I charge at it, spinning around while bringing out my stinger tail, swinging it around to knock it in its face. I press the attack with a flurry of slashes to its chest. The knight stumbles back but then phases out again. It reappears high nearby and slams its sword onto the ground, sending out a cross-shaped attack that nearly hits me, though I manage to jump out of the way.

The knight phases out again, only to reappear right beside me, swinging its sword again. I roll under the attack and swing my sword upwards, getting another hit in. I follow it up with a blazing roar attack at point-blank range, knocking it further back. The knight swings its sharp wings around at me, but I roll under the attack again. It turns to face me again, but then gets hit from the side by a few shots from Mia, who's back on her feet. The knight is weakened fom the battle, and now is the chance to finish it off. It phases out again, reappearing beside Mia, who rolls out of the way of its sword. It does the same process, coming at me this time with a downward slash. I evade it and it disappears again, reappearing up in the air to slam his sword down on the ground again, releasing its cross-shaped attack again along the ground. Mia and I evade the attack and send both of our stinger tails out at the knight. The stingers finally manage to penetrate through the knight's skull and heart, finally taking it out. We pull our stingers back and watch as the knight's body fades away into haze.

I breathe a sigh of relief, but remember the other Lost, only to look back to see that Yakumo and Louis have already dealt with the rest of them. I look to Mia, who smiles back at me. I'm just glad that she's still alive and safe. However, my joy quickly changes when I see alone Lost with a lost bayonet appear from the distance in the rubble, aiming its weapon at her from behind.

"Mia!" I shout and rush in without thinking.

I push Mia out of the way, and take the shot that as meant for her.

**Mia POV**

"Mia!" Fuyumi shouts at me.

The next thing I know, she pushes me out of the way, and then a shot rings out and hits her a couple inches below her heart. I fall to the ground, as does Fuyumi, shocked by what just happen. I look back at the Lost that shot her and quickly aim my bayonet at it and pull the trigger several times, each shot going through the monster until it dies. Louis and Yakumo hear the commotion and rush to our side. I focus on Fuyumi. The shot went cleanly through, but she was losing blood. That fight with the knight must've weakened her a bit, like it did me, so her regeneration has been weakened.

"We need blood beads!" I say, trying and failing to keep calm.

"We left them at the shelter. I'll go get them!" Louis says and makes a run for it.

"I'll keep you guys safe," Yakumo says, standing guard.

I pick Fuyumi up in my arms, trying to keep the wound from bleeding more.

"Mia," Fuyumi says, her strength fading a bit.

"It's gonna be alright, Fuyumi. I got you," I said, and then out of desperation, do something a little crazy. "Fuyumi, listen, take my blood. It'll help you heal until Louis gets back," I say.

"Wait, what? What are you doing, Mia?" Yakumo asks.

"Helping Fuyumi!" I say, moving part of my blood veil to the side to expose my neck and shoulder. I pull Fuyumi close, and she hesitates for a moment. "It's okay Fuyumi. I'll get a blood bead from Louis. Just drink," I say soothingly.

With that, Fuyumi plunges her fangs through my skin and starts sucking my blood. I gasp from the sudden contact, but keep Fuyumi close so she can drink. She wraps her arms around me and holds me tight. I can feel her draining more of my blood. I can feel the effects of a frenzy starting to take hold, but I brave through it to help her. However, I also feel a slight euphoric feeling coursing through my body from her drinking my blood.

"It's okay, Fuyumi. I'm here. I'm here," I whisper to her.

After a few more seconds, Fuyumi stops sucking and releases me, and we both take a few deep breaths. Louis finally arrives and prepares to give Fuyumi the blood beads, but she points to me, and Yakumo tells him what happened. I take a couple of blood beads and suck them dry, regaining my strength. Fuyumi calms down and manages a smile at me, which I return.

"You okay now?" I ask.

"Yeah, just a little tired, I guess. I'm fine," she replies, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I think we've dealt with the Lost now, finally. Come on, let's get back to the shelter. We'll rest there before heading back to base," Louis says.

I help Fuyumi up and have her wrap one arm around my shoulders while she regains her strength as we walk back to the shelter.

"Hey Mia," Fuyumi mutters.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Thanks... for your help. Your blood was actually... pretty sweet," she says, trying to joke a little bit.

However, it has a different effect in making me blush a bit. At the end of the day, I'm just glad that we all survived, Fuyumi most of all.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you. I already lost my brother, I don't want to lose you too," I say.

Fuyumi stares at me for what feels like forever before inclining closer to me.

"You won't. I promise," Fuyumi says.

Those words make me feel better. I'm losing someone else I care about. Not ever again.

**Fuyumi POV**

Being this close to Mia, seeing how worried she was about me, and how... happy it makes me feel. I think it's pretty obvious now. I think I like Mia... a lot.

* * *

**And that's the chapter. A little battle to keep things from slowing down too much, and for some dormant feelings to start to surface for our revenant girls. Now, things can start getting more interesting. Who knows what will happen next? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Support or More

**Here we are at Chapter 4. It's time for things to get a little more... open in a way for Fuyumi and Mia. I do not own Code Vein. They belong to Bandai Namco. I only own my OC. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Support or More**

**Mia POV**

We had returned a little while ago from the cathedral of the sacred blood, and yet there is still so much on my mind. First of all, it's crazy to know that the Queen, the revenant that was supposed to save the world but frenzied and became a nightmare, was never truly dead. That even if her heart was destroyed, she could still revive, and because of that, her body parts were separated and given to various successors to prevent her revival. However, the relics would eventually make them frenzy and if they all fall, then the queen will revive, and everything will go to Hell, even more so than it already is now. What's more, we finally found the source that Louis has been searching for, only to find out it was his older sister, Karen, who also became a successor, and provides the gaol of the mists with the blood beads we all need to survive. It was surprising to see Louis lose his composure the way he did. I haven't known him too long, but he never struck me as one who would lose his cool like that.

But what shocked me the most, and what also worries me a bit, is that Fuyumi is able to accept the Queen's blood. Because of that, she has the power to restore blood springs, clear away the miasma, and can calm the relics. She is the only one that can stop the Queen's revival. I can't imagine what must be going through her mind right now. To have that kind of responsibility thrust upon you, when you don't even remember anything from your past. To make matters worse, that one revenant that killed Nicola, the hunter, is now after her for her power. I don't know what he's after, but as far as I can tell, he can't be trusted right now. Not until I figure out how he knew Nicola, and what their connection is with that snowy mountain, which we still haven't found yet.

Needing someone to talk to about all this, I look for Yakumo and find him talking with Murasame by her workshop.

"Hey guys," I say as I walk to them.

"Hey, Mia. You okay?" Murasame asks.

"I'm fine. If anything, I'm more worried about Fuyumi than I am about myself," I note.

Yakumo nods, "Yeah. Suddenly finding out that you can accept the Queen's blood, which makes you a successor to her blood, and that you have the power to save the world basically. I can't imagine what's going through her head right now. But, like I said, I'll be there to keep my friends safe, and I'll help her out in any way I can. That's what friends are for after all," Yakumo says.

"Yeah, I want to help too, which is why I've been working overtime to make sure all of your gear is always ready to go whenever you go out. We finally found the source of the blood beads, but now we've got an even bigger mission to complete now," Murasame adds.

"Yeah... I wanna help to," I mutter. "Where is Fuyumi now?"

"Well, she's outside right now. I think she's trying to process all of this herself. It certainly was a lot to take in," Yakumo notes.

I walk out to the patio to find Fuyumi sitting on one of the chairs by herself, looking like she's deep in thought as she gazes out into the expanse of the gaol of the mists.

"It might be best to leave her alone to her thoughts for right now," I think before walking away.

I find Louis at his table with all of the books, looking over some notes from his research.

"Hey, Louis. Can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask as I stand on the other side of the table.

"Mia. Yes, of course you can. Please, have a seat," Louis gestures to the small round table next to his with a few seats around it. I take the seat closest to him. "So, what's on your mind?" he asks.

"Well, first I wanted to make sure you're okay about your sister," I say.

"Yes, I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. Honestly, I am at least glad to know that my sister is alive. I always wondered what happened to her after I woke up. As I said before, she showed no signs of frenzy for now, and with Aurora watching over her, I know that she'll be safe for the time being. We'll go back for her, once we find the other successors. And after we find your snowy mountain," Louis says, surprising me that he remembered so easily.

"You're still thinking about that?" I ask.

"That was the deal we made. I try to keep my promises. I have to..." Louis says and looks away for a moment. "I already told Fuyumi and Yakumo about this before we met you, but I think you should know... I knew the Queen before she was the Queen," he says.

I can barely hide the shock on my face, "You... knew the Queen?" I ask.

"Her name was Cruz. I was in school at the time when Project Queen was underway. She had an incredibly high compatibility levels, more so than any other person at the time. She wanted to help people during the Great Collapse, and so she joined the project to become the Queen. I would visit her from time to time to talk with her and see how she was doing. She was fine at first, but eventually her condition started to worsen, and it became harder for her to maintain control. At one point, the pain became so bad that she begged me to kill her. I... I couldn't do it. She knew what would happen and she wanted to be stopped before it did, but I was unable to help her, and then she frenzied, and became known as the Queen. Many lives were lost when she lost her sanity, and it wouldn't be for some time until she was finally defeated, though I don't know who did it exactly," Louis explains.

"Were you two... close?" I tentatively ask.

"Yes, we were, and that was why I wasn't able to help her before, even when she begged me for it. That's why I want to fix my mistakes of the past by finding the source and helping humans and revenants today. Now, we have to find and help the successors, and prevent the Queen's revival. I won't let them suffer any longer," Louis says.

He has always been so determined to atone for his mistakes, to help others. I admire that about him.

"Well, I'll be sure to help out in any way I can," I say to lift his spirits.

It works, "Thank you, Mia. However, I don't believe you came to talk to me just about my past. What else is on your mind?" Louis asks.

I sigh. Of course, the genius would notice.

"I'm just a little worried about Fuyumi. How she's taking all of this. To know that the fate of the world is on her shoulders, that the hunter is after her. Just, so much at one time. I know she said that she would help and do what she has to do, but even she's gotta be a little overwhelmed by all of this," I admit.

Louis hums in thought, "I can see your point. To be honest, I feel like I bear some to the responsibility for this. If I had the courage to stop Cruz so long ago, then none of this would've happened, and Fuyumi wouldn't have been placed in such a position. I don't know what thoughts are coursing through her head, but I've seen her in action. I believe that she has what it takes, as long as we're there to help her out. We're in this together, after all," he says.

Reminding me that we're not alone in this makes me feel better about all of this.

"Thank you, Louis. I guess I just needed someone to say that to me a few times so I wouldn't feel as concerned about it," I reply, a hand on my chest.

"It is normal to feel overwhelmed in situations like this. What matters is what you do next, how you react to those circumstances," Louis says.

I nod and leave to check on Fuyumi again, hoping to talk to her again. However, when I check outside, I find that Fuyumi is already gone. Had she walked off somewhere else while I was talking with Louis without me noticing? I must be more tired than I thought. I think that I just need a dip in the hot springs to calm down a bit. I'm still a little surprised at this point that they have a working hot spring here. I always wanted to try one back when I was a human, but never got the chance, until now. I change out of my clothes and into a towel and head inside. The spring mist rises from the water, obstructing my vision a bit, but not enough where I don't know where I'm going. However, it doesn't take long before I realize that I am not alone.

"Mia?" I hear and look to the other side of the hot spring as the mist clears, revealing Fuyumi on the other side, in nothing but a towel like me.

I think my cheeks redden quite a bit when I see how her towel shows quite a bit of cleavage from her chest. Were they always that big? I shake my head to get out of my stupor. I hope my face wasn't flushed. If she asks, I'll just blame the hot spring.

"Oh, um, Fuyumi, I didn't know you were here. I was just-," I fumble with my words.

"Would you like to join me? There's plenty of room for the two of us," she offers.

"Um, sure, why not. I wanted to take a little soak anyway," I say and walk into the hot spring, taking a seat on the opposite end of Fuyumi's side.

**Fuyumi POV**

I can't believe that Mia is in the hot spring with me. This isn't the first time that we've been in the hot spring together, but this is the first time where it is just the two of us. The whole thing is making me nervous. And seeing Mia in nothing but a towel is forcing me to use every ounce of self-control I have to make sure I don't pass out or get a nose-bleed from the image. For a few minutes neither of us say anything. I don't know about Mia, but I can't figure out what to say to her right now. I mean, I just realized not too long ago that I really like Mia, as more than a friend, but I don't know if she feels the same way. And now, I'm practically taking a bath together with her. How am I supposed to handle something like this?

"Um, Fuyumi, are you okay? You look a little red there," Mia says.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine. I've only been in here for a few minutes before you arrived," I try to play it off and it works... I think.

"Hey, Fuyumi, I wanted to ask you something?" Mia asks.

"Um, what is it?" I reply; nice start moron.

"I wanted to ask you... are you okay?" Mia asks out of the blue.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"What we learned from Aurora about the Queen, and about you. And then the Hunter being after you. How are you taking all of this?" she asks me.

I take a moment to think about it, but to be honest, that's what's mostly been on my mind right now. To think that I am the only one that can stop the queen's revival, to calm the relics and accept her blood. But, on the other hand, it would also explain these strange abilities I possess, and how I've been able to revive blood springs and restore vestiges. I finally speak while looking up into the night sky.

"Honestly, I'm still making sense of it. I never imagined that I have such a responsibility on my shoulders. Regardless, I want to help, so I'll find the other successors and calm their relics to ensure the queen can't be revived. If that were to happen again, I doubt it'll be pretty," I say as I look back at her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Still, that does make me wonder about how exactly you were able to accept the Queen's blood. I read about how revenants would frenzy and join the Lost when they drained her blood. What do you think about it?... Oh, wait, memory loss. I'm sorry," Mia apologizes.

"It's alright... Actually, I think I have an answer to that, among other things," I say.

I haven't told the others yet about that one vestige I found, which turned out to be mine, but I was going to tell them anyway. However, I wanted Mia to be the first.

"What do you mean?" Mia asks.

"During our trek through the cathedral, you remember that one vestige we found with that one polearm weapon?" I ask, and she nods. "Well, as it turns out... that vestige was mine," I confess.

Mia appears shocked by this when her eyes widen a bit, "Wait, so it had your memories in it?" she asks, leaning closer.

"Not all of them, nor any from when I was a human. It was just one memory, a big one... It was during Operation Queenslayer... You see... as it turns out, I was the one that killed the Queen," I admit, leaving Mia jaw-struck as I continued. "I was actually fighting alongside the Hunter, Jack. We were partners. We fought against the Queen, with help from Silva, and I was able to deal the killing blow that ended that nightmare. However, I started to frenzy because of her blood. Jack then... then killed me. After that, everything else went black. That's why he was surprised to see me alive, because he when he killed me, he aimed for my heart, and he hit his mark," I explain. Mia listens intently, allowing me to tell me tale. "I think it was because of the Queen's blood that I drained that I didn't die completely. Aurora said that the Queen, even when her heart is destroyed, cannot truly die. She can still revive. Though I had a problem in the beginning, it seems my body finally accepted her blood, and that's how I was able to revive, though much time had passed before I did. What's more, I think that is why I can't remember anything else from my past. So, now you know. I'm gonna tell Louis and the others about this, I just... I needed some time to fully process it all first," I finish my story.

I can see that Mia still had a surprised look on her face, even after I finishes my story. It seems that she needs some time to process this all as well. However, a moment later, she suddenly gets up and walks over to me, sitting down next to my left. Here, I catch a subtle glance of her chest beneath the drenched towel covering her body. That, and her close proximity to me make me blush again, though I try my best to keep it out of Mia's notice.

"Do you... hate Jack for killing you like that? I mean, you said you two were partners," Mia asks.

"Honestly, I don't think so. If I was in his position, I might've done the same thing if there was no other choice. I didn't know I could accept the Queen's blood at the time, and if I had really frenzied, I would've joined the Lost, and then all hope would've been lost for me. Besides, that was a long time ago. I need to focus on the present, not the past," I tell her.

Mia just stares at me for what feels like forever, which starts making me nervous. To my surprise, Mia then moves to sit right in front of me, our faces only a foot away from one another.

"You don't need to take this mission on alone, Fuyumi, okay. You have your friends to help you, you have me to help you. I said that I would help anyway I can, and I still owe you for saving my life before. No matter what, I'll have your back," Mia says. Her words warm my heart. I have fully given into the fact that I've fallen for her, but without thinking, I gently grab her shoulders. "F-Fuyumi?" Mia stutters.

"Mia," I whisper.

Without thinking, I inch closer to her face, lost in the moment and in my own head.

**Mia POV**

What the Hell is she doing?! Is she... is she going to kiss me?! Well, I mean, I'm really flattered, and Fuyumi is really beautiful, but I never thought it would be with another girl- wait a minute, that's not the problem here! Fuyumi is only a few inches away from my face now. All logic would tell me to pull away... and yet, I just find myself entranced by her eyes. Her eyes that may be blind, but can still see so much, maybe even more than mine can. And she does have a lot of good points: she's beautiful, she's a skilled warrior, she's really caring, her chest is bi-not gonna think about that. At this point, her lips are only an inch away from mine, and my breath hitches in anticipation.

"Hoo-yeah, time for a dip in the hot springs!" the voice of Murasame suddenly rings out. That seems to snap Fuyumi out of it as she quickly pulls away and keeps from looking back at me. Murasame approaches the hot spring, "Oh, hey guys, taking a bath too? I'll join you," Murasame says.

"A-Actually, I think I've been in here long enough! I'll see you guys later," Fuyumi stutters as she quickly leaves the hot spring, leaving just me and Murasame now.

"Huh? Did something happen?" Murasame asks, confused as she looks between the two of us.

"Um, I don't know..." I mutter as I watch Fuyumi leave. _"Fuyumi..."_

**Fuyumi POV**

I quickly return to my room and slam the door.

What the Hell was I thinking?! I was about to kiss Mia, when I don't even know if she's into girls, or likes me that way, and I didn't even ask for permission which I believe I should have. The thought of my lips touching hers turns my face crimson, and I can hear my heart thumping a mile a minute. What am I going to do now? I'm pretty sure I just screwed up our friendship here.

"Mia..." I mutter as a tear falls down my cheek.

* * *

**And that's the chapter. Things are heating up between Fuyumi and Mia as Fuyumi nearly makes a big move on Mia, leaving both stunned at what could've occurred. Mia begins to question her growing feeling for Fuyumi, while Fuyumi fears that she may have ruined their friendship. Will they be able to solve this problem between them? Will Fuyumi be able to admit her feelings to Mia? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Possibility

**Here we are at Chapter 5. Let's see if Fuyumi and Mia can mend their friendship, or if all is lost between them. I do not own Code Vein. They belong to Bandai Namco. I only own my OC. Here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Possibility**

**Mia POV**

Things have been a little... difficult as of late. Ever since that little episode with Fuyumi in the hot spring, the two of us have rarely talked to each other. I'm not angry with her, but I have no idea what to say to her right now. Hell, how can I understand what's going on with her when I don't even understand what's going on with myself. I never tried to stop her from trying to kiss me, and there are times when I would just stare at her. Could I actually like her that way? Of course, how could I just ask her something like that when she's been avoiding me lately. Whenever I see her, she'll suddenly say she has something to take care of or something else and then leaves before I can say anything. Why is she avoiding me? I want to talk to someone about this, but who can I talk to. Davis and Yakumo are a definite NO, Louis is smart, but not in this capacity. Maybe Io, but she has memory loss like Fuyumi and may not know much about this kind of thing. That leaves Murasame and Coco. I think I'll take my chances on Coco. I find her at her usual spot with all of her merchandise and that nice car of hers. I first take a quick look around to make sure that Fuyumi isn't around. This has to be private for right now.

"Hey, Coco, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask as I approach her.

"Hey Mia, what's up? You looking to buy something?" Coco asks.

Ever the merchant; always looking to make a buck. I guess that's one of the reasons why she's good at her work.

"No, no, I was hoping to get your advice on something?" I ask, playing with my fingers a bit; this is nerve racking.

"Advice on what?" Coco asks, leaning against her car.

"Well... I was wondering if you knew you when you liked someone? Like, what would you do if you had feelings for someone?" I ask.

Coco gets a little more interested now, "Oh, why, is there someone you like roaming around? I'm surprised people still think about that stuff with all the chaos that's going around this place," she asks.

"N-No, I mean... I don't know. I just... can you keep a secret?" I ask, glancing around to make sure no one was close enough to hear us.

"Depends. What's in it for me?" Coco asks.

"You expect me to pay you?!" I quietly shriek.

"I'm kidding. Man, you're really strung out about this. Yes, I can keep a secret. It's one of the reasons I'm still alive," Coco says.

"Well, the other day, I was in the hot spring with Fuyumi, and it was just the two of us. We were talking and towards the end, Fuyumi suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders and she was about to kiss me, I think," I explain quietly.

"My, my... well, it would explain a few things," Coco notes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask.

"People may not realize it, but I'm more observant than they think. I've caught Fuyumi glancing at you every now and then, and she told me about how she really enjoyed that tea you like to make. Plus, she always seemed happier when you were near her. One doesn't have to be a genius to know that you've just about got her wrapped around your finger. Seems like a good catch to me," Coco explains.

I'm surprised. One, that Coco pays so much attention to the rest of us, and two, that Fuyumi had paid that much attention to me. Once again, I'm flattered that Fuyumi thinks so much about me, but what do I think about her?

"So, my turn to ask a question. How do you feel about Fuyumi?" Coco asks me.

"Huh? I don't... I don't know really. I mean, I care about her yes, at least as a friend, but I've never really thought about love. Before coming here, it had always just been my brother and I and my only concern was keeping him safe. Plus, I've never thought about being with another girl before," I explain.

"So, are you into guys then?" Coco asks.

How can she ask such personal questions in such a nonchalant manner.

"What, yes- I mean no, I just, ugh," I groan as I can feel a headache coming on from all of this stress.

"Talk to Fuyumi," I hear and we both look back to see Io joining us. "If it bothers you that much, then talk to her and find a way to solve the problem," Io says.

"Io, how long have you been here?!" I ask. _"Crap, did she hear everything we were talking about?"_

"I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with these kinds of emotions, but what I do know is that... you care about Fuyumi, and Fuyumi cares about you. Why not give it a try and see where it goes?" Io suggests.

Is she saying I should try and have a relationship with Fuyumi and see if anything comes from it? Easier said than done, though.

"But Fuyumi has been avoiding me lately," I point out.

"She's probably scared that you're angry at her and feels like she ruined your friendship or something. That's usually the gist of it," Coco says.

But Fuyumi didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't angry with her. I was just confused about everything else... and about myself.

"She's in her room now. You'll find her there," Io says.

I almost gawk at her. Was I the only one in this place that didn't pay attention to everything in my surroundings?

"But, to try and have a relationship, and with another girl? I don't know if I can do that," I say, feeling apprehensive.

"That's what they call taking a leap of faith. You never know until you try. You're not adverse to same-sex couples, are you?" Coco asks, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"What? No, it's not like that-," I try to defend myself.

"Then there's really nothing stopping you. Go on and talk to Fuyumi. You may not get another chance," Coco says.

"Good luck," Io tries to encourage me.

They have me boxed in. At this point, I'm almost exhausted by this little debate, and I submit to their request. Besides, if Fuyumi and I don't settle this matter now, it may hurt us when we're out in the field searching for the rest of the successors. I need to do this now. I walk to Fuyumi's room, every step feeling as if my feet are glued to the floor and I have to force each step forward with all of my strength. Eventually, I reach her room and take a calming breath before knocking on her door.

"Fuyumi, are you in there?" I call out, but I get no answer, even though I know she's in there. I check the door to find it unlocked. "Fuyumi, I'm coming in," I say and slowly open the door to find Fuyumi sitting on her bed, staring at the floor. I close the door to give us some privacy. "Fuyumi?" I say, and again, I get no answer. I sit on her bed next to her. "Fuyumi, please, talk to me," I plead.

Fuyumi finally looks at me, and I quickly notice what look like dried tear stains on her face. Has she been crying this whole time? This whole ordeal must really be hard for her.

"Fuyumi, look at you," I say and gently wipe the stains away off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. About before," Fuyumi apologizes.

It looks like Coco and Io were right. Fuyumi was worried that she messed up our friendship.

"Fuyumi, I need you to answer a question for me... Do you... do you like me as more than a friend?" I finally address the elephant in the room. Fuyumi glances away again. "Fuyumi, please, look me in the eye and tell me how you really feel," I ask her.

Fuyumi sighs, "...When we first met, I thought you were really cute, and noble for wanting to protect your brother. You're a strong fighter, so I always knew I could count on you to watch my back in a fight. Over time, I noticed myself staring at you more and more, and then these feelings just burst forth. I'm always happy around you, and realized that you're not cute, you're beautiful. I fell for you because of the kind of person you are. You are kind and caring, and you always look out for the people you care about. How do I feel about you? Well... I think I'm in love with you, Mia Karnstein," she pours her heart out to me.

"Fuyumi," I mutter, surprised to hear how far her feelings go.

I was even more flattered now, and I think my cheeks might be a little pink now.

"And that's why I'm SO sorry about what happened at the hot spring. I didn't mean to put you into that kind of situation when I should've known if you liked me that way, or liked girls that way. I was afraid that I might've made you hate me and that our friendship was destroyed because of my stupidity and I-," Fuyumi starts crying again, and I force her to stop by putting a finger to her lips.

"Calm down, Fuyumi," I calmly tell her and wipe her tears away again. "I'm not mad at you. I was surprised, yes, but I was also really flattered. I just never thought about things like love, at least not that kind of love. And you didn't destroy our friendship, so you have nothing to be worried about. Listen, I do care about you. I don't know if it's the same way that you feel about me, but I do care about you," I tell her. She seems relieved that I'm not mad at her, but I think she's a little sad that my feelings aren't exactly the same as hers. However, I'm not done yet. "Listen, I don't know where this is gonna go, but if you want, we can try something," I suggest.

Fuyumi raises her eyebrows, "You mean-are you willing to-," she starts stuttering her words so I have to calm her down again.

"We can try and see about a relationship between the two of us. I'm not against same-sex relationships, so maybe we can see if something blossoms here. If you're willing," I ask.

For the first time, Fuyumi smiles, which makes me smile more, and she nods, "Please, I would love to. Thank you, Mia," she agrees.

She suddenly jumps and wraps her arms around my body, pulling my face close to hers as she smushes her cheek to mine. I didn't think she would be this happy about it. Now that I think about it though, I was always happier when Fuyumi is around. Maybe we can make this work. However, just to be sure, I need to try something.

"Listen, Fuyumi I want to try something. So, um..." I trail off.

Fuyumi gets the message and releases me from her grasp, not that I disliked it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just a little overjoyed is all," Fuyumi apologizes.

"Okay, what I wanted to try was each of us giving the other a... giving the other... a kiss on the cheek," I suggest, feeling a little nervous about the matter.

**Fuyumi POV**

Did I hear her right just now? Did she say that I could kiss her on the cheek, and that she would kiss me?! Calm down, Fuyumi. You can start flipping out later when you're alone.

"Um, are you sure it's okay? You won't get creeped out?" I ask her, trying to keep myself from going frantic.

"Yes, I'm sure. How about you go first? You almost finished last time, sort of," Mia says.

I vigorously nod my head and do my best to calm down. Mia remains still and offers her right cheek, and I slowly lean in, giving her the chance to back out if she's uncomfortable. I won't make the same mistake like last time. When she makes no motion for me to stop, I finally gain the courage to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. Her skin is so smooth, and I feel butterflies in my stomach from just this small contact. Though I wanted to stay like this a lot longer, I didn't want to overstep with Mia, so I pulled away and notice her cheeks are a little red. Did she react to that in the way that I hoped she did?

"Well, I think it's... your turn now Mia," I say, feeling nervous again.

"Huh? Oh, uh, right. I-I guess I should..." Mia trails off.

I offer my left cheek to her and she takes just about as long as I do before she finally plants a soft kiss on my cheek. The butterflies in my stomach are going crazy now, and I think the only thing that could make me feel even more on cloud nine would be if she kissed me fully on the lips. Eventually, she separates from me and I have to force myself not to pout at the loss of contact.

"Um, w-w-well, how d-did that feel?" I ask.

I can't believe I can't keep myself from stuttering like an idiot!

"Well, I-I certainly didn't dislike it. It felt... pretty good, I guess," Mia replies, fingertips on her lips as her cheeks continue to blush a bit.

"So, is it okay if we continue to explore our relationship? See what happens?" I ask, wanting to make sure she was comfortable with this.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Mia says, smiling now.

I'm officially in a relationship with Mia. If I was alone right now, I might be dancing or jumping or doing something else stupid, but I manage to contain myself. I don't want to make Mia regret her decision. I take Mia's hand in my own and bring it up, planting a gentle kiss on it like a knight would his princess, because that's what she was to me, and so much more.

…

We leave my room, hand-in-hand, and find most of the group around the couches and the map. Coco winks at us as we pass by, and Io gives us a soft smile to show her support. Yakumo is the first to see us.

"Finally! I was wondering when you two were going to finally gonna hit it off," Yakumo exasperates.

Wait, did he suspect that I liked Mia and that this would happen. I notice that Mia facepalms.

"Coco and Io suspected the same thing," Mia says.

Oh, I guess that's why Coco winked at us and Io smiled at us.

"Um, did I miss something?" Louis asks as he turns to us from the map.

"Well, at least Louis is oblivious in this regard," Mia whispers to me.

"Well, I think we need a drink to celebrate the birth of your beautiful relationship. Louis, you in?" Yakumo asks.

"Yakumo, please, don't make a big deal out of this. You're making this a little awkward with all of the attention," Mia says, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yakumo, please... Well, should I offer my own congratulations to the two of you?" Louis asks.

"It's fine, Louis. I think that's enough of that. Perhaps we should focus on other things for right now," I say.

It seems Mia might lose it if this keeps up. I really don't want our relationship to end only a few minutes after it began. Getting back on track, we have a discussion about a new route that may lead us to another successor that leads from the cathedral. I'm secretly hoping it's one that will lead to that mountain that Mia is looking for. The answers to her questions about her brother and the hunter might be found there. After we finish up the plan, we all get our gear together and prepare for the trip. I see Mia put on her blood veil, and prepare to put mine on, however...

"Here, let me help you," I hear Mia say as she walks up. I put my blood veil on, but then Mia helps with buttoning up the front, with a slight blush on her face. "W-Well, we're together now, so... it will probably be c-common to do this every now and then," Mia says.

I smile at the kind gesture, and when she finishes, I take her right hand and gently place a kiss on it, making her blush a little more.

"Thank you, Mia," I thank her and move to brush a few strands of her pretty hair behind her right ear. "Maybe next time, I'll help you with your blood veil so we're even," I offer.

Mia smiles at that, "I'd like that, Fuyumi," she says.

"Hey, guys, when you're done romancing in your own little world, we've got a mission to complete," we hear Yakumo call out as he and Louis stand by the main doors to the church.

We smile to each other again before grabbing our weapons and some supplies and then go to join them. Everything else may be the same now, but the one thing that's changed for the better... I finally begin a new relationship with Mia.

* * *

**And that's the chapter. Mia and Fuyumi finally start a new relationship with each other. The next chapter will take place after the final battle in the true ending route for the game, but before the final scene since several years pass after the final battle before they leave past the red mists. What other situations will Mia and Fuyumi find themselves in? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Code Christmas

**Here we are at Chapter 6. Happy holidays. Because it's that time of the year, I wanted to do another Christmas themed chapter for one of my stories, and I chose this one for this year. So, we'll have a Christmas day set some time after the final battle in the game in the true ending path. Anyway, I do not own Code Vein. They belong to Bandai Namco. I only own my OC. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Code Christmas**

**Fuyumi POV**

I'm so excited, because it's almost Christmas. I'm sure I've had plenty in the past back when I was a human, but because I can't remember any of them, this kind of feels like my first Christmas, especially since it'll be my first Christmas with my friends and Mia, my girlfriend. Luckily, the others are excited about it too. Since we've saved Vein, stopped Mido and the revival of the Queen, and since Io became the Weeping Tree, things have calmed down around here, other than the Lost still roaming around, but they're really our only problem now. Still, it's nice to see everyone getting into the festivities as well. Ever the skilled merchant, Coco actually managed to get her hands on some Christmas decorations for the base. How she managed to find them in this war-torn place, I'll never know. Louis had some stashed away as well in the lower level of the base.

Mia, Nicola, Murasame, and I had fun setting up the lights and decorations around the bar, the living area, and along the walls. We thought about putting them outside, but decided not to in case the Lost got attracted to the extra light, or some revenants with less than noble intentions decided to pay us a visit. Karen and Aurora helped with the food. Even though we don't actually need to eat, making a Christmas dinner of only blood-related food items wouldn't be very jolly for this time of the year. Honestly, that would probably be better for Halloween. Anyway, Yakumo helps with the drinks, while Eva and Jack surprisingly help with picking out the Christmas music for the juke box. Eva actually had found a few in the past and kept them with her because she always likes to sing. She always does have a great singing voice. Davis tries to help out where he can, but work at the government center keeps him busy, that and search parties going down into the depths.

After several hours, we finally managed to have everything set for Christmas, which is only a few days away. However, there's still one thing left to do. Because of the state in the world, and the fact that the process of buying gifts is pretty much extinct by this point, Yakumo had the idea of doing a secret Santa for the group. We all wrote down our names on a piece of paper, put them in Nicola's hat, and then drew one out and whoever we drew, we would make our own gift for that person. This was we can actually put our own efforts and our hearts into our gifts. Whether it was fate, luck, or some terrible cliché, I managed to draw out Mia's name. Of course, I was ecstatic, but also close to having a heart attack because I had no idea what I was going to make for her. I was so focused on trying to figure out what to make for her, and getting everything else ready, and making sure Mia doesn't find out, that I haven't been able to really do anything yet.

Of course, in times of desperation, the best bet is to ask for a little help, except for Mia since she can't know. I'm in the living room, where I find Eva organizing all the Christmas records for later.

"Hey, Eva, can I talk to you for a second?' I ask her as I approach her.

"Oh, Fuyumi, what do you need?" Eva politely asks.

"I need some help..." I say and quickly look around to make sure Mia isn't around to hear me.

"Help with what?" Eva asks.

"Okay, look, I know that the secret Santa thing is supposed to be a 'secret', at least to the person we got, but I'm desperate. That name I picked out was Mia's, and no, I did not cheat to get her name, if that's what you're thinking. I want to make something special for her, but I don't know what. I wondering if you could help me," I ask, halfway to begging for it.

"Oh, seems the spirit of Christmas has put you in quite a pickle. Well, have you had any ideas for a possible gift for her?" Eva asks.

"Well, I thought maybe something she could wear. I wasn't sure if it should be something for combat, for here, or for both. The problem is, I have no idea how to make clothes," I state.

"Well, in that case, I might be able to help you out. I actually made this dress myself, you see," Eva says, gesturing to her red dress.

"Really, but doesn't it look, well..." I shut up at this point so as not to say something stupid.

"I didn't have enough fabric for a full dress, and past battles with the Lost and successors that frenzied left a few tears here and there. If you want, we can see what we can get from down below and from Coco, and I can show you a few tricks that might help out," Eva offers.

I grab her hands like they were a gift from God, "Really?! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I thank her, failing to keep my composure.

Like I said, I'm really desperate to make this gift great for Mia.

Eva frees herself from my grasp before I accidently break her hands, "Okay, okay, calm down. First, I would like your help with my gift if you wouldn't mind," Eva asks.

Well she did agree to help me out. It was the least I could do to pay her back.

"Sure, what's your situation?" I ask.

"Well, I got Davis as my secret Santa, but I don't know him very well, so I'm not quite sure what to make for him," Eva says.

I couldn't help but smirk at her, "You were hoping to get Jack, weren't you?" I tease her.

Eva gets a subtle blush on her cheeks, "Well... I won't deny it. But, back on point, what should I do for Davis?" Eva asks.

"A scrapbook, if possible. I got Davis a working camera during one expedition, and he really liked it, since he doesn't have many memories of his past. However, he doesn't have anything to store those pictures that he takes. A scrapbook would be perfect for him," I tell her.

"A scrapbook, huh? I think I can figure something out for that. Alright then, let's get to work on your gift," Eva says.

**Mia POV**

I had just finished with making a makeshift Christmas tree for the holiday with help from Davis and Murasame. Since there really aren't any real trees around, or any artificial ones for that matter, we made due with making a tree out of some metal and, lights, and a few other things we had on hand. Hey, you make do with what you got.

"Whew, that took a while. At least it's done now," Murasame notes as she wipes her forehead.

"Yeah, and luckily, we actually had a star for the top," I note. The star was a little damaged, but hey, it's the thought that counts. "So, have you finished your gift yet, Murasame?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I got it taken care of... It's a gift for Louis, so he's not that hard to figure out," Murasame says, smiling behind her mask.

"What about you, Davis?" I ask.

"Yes, I managed to get mine done. Mine was Emily, and since she wants to work for the government, I managed to make something for her," Davis explains.

"It's not something dangerous, is it?" I ask, staring at him with a subtle look of accusation.

Davis holds up his hands in surrender, "No, no, nothing like that. You'll see. Besides, I can assure you it's safe," he says.

I stare at him for a few more moments, making him feel uneasy, before I decide to let him off the hook.

"So, what about you, Mia? Have you finished yours?" Murasame asks.

Now, I'm the one that's uneasy, "Um, w-well, about that, you see... I haven't finished mine yet," I confess.

"What? Well, who's your secret Santa?" Murasame asks. I start blushing at that point, and it doesn't take long for her to figure it out. "Oh, it's Fuyumi, isn't it?" she asks, and I can just feel her smirk behind her mask. I look around to make sure Fuyumi isn't nearby, and then nod slowly. "Well, that explains it. You want to make her something extra special, but you have no idea what," she says, more as a fact rather than a question.

"But, shouldn't you know more about her and what she wants than us? You two are together, aren't you?" Davis asks.

"Of course, we are, but it's not that simple. I want to make something truly special for her, but I don't know what, and even if I did, I don't know if I have the materials needed to make it," I admit and groan in slight frustration.

"Well, what are some things you know about Fuyumi, other than the obvious?" Davis asks.

"Well, she likes my tea, she's good at fighting, she wears blue eyeliner, wears white and blue clothing-," I begin.

"She loves you," Murasame interrupts me teasingly.

"Yes, back but on topic, she likes fighting a little bit, and she has that amber bead she got from Io-," I continue.

"Wait, that's it. Io's amber blood bead. What if you make something for that for her," Murasame suggests.

"Huh? Like what?" She was getting my attention.

"She carries that around in her pockets or in pack sometimes, but what if you made a sort of safety bag of sorts for that so she can keep it safe and secure, even if she goes out on missions with it. I bet that would help out a bit, and she would love that, I think," Murasame explains.

"Huh..." I mutter, hand on my chin. Io gave her life to protect us all, Fuyumi most of all, and Fuyumi has always been protective of that bead she got from her. I think Murasame might be on to something. "That... could work," I say.

"Yeah, and we have some stuff downstairs in storage that we could use to make it. Come on, I already got done with mine, so I'll help you out," Murasame says and takes me by the shoulders to take me downstairs.

"Wait, would you like me to help?" Davis asks.

"This is a girl thing, Davis. Sorry, you wouldn't understand," Murasame quickly shoots him down and we head off, leaving Davis alone.

**Third-Person POV**

So, both lovebirds begin their important mission of preparing their gifts, while also keeping the other unawares. Fuyumi works in her room, with help from Eva, while Mia does the same with Murasame in her room. Fuyumi had a little trouble at first with sewing, but Eva is patient with her and teaches her the ropes one step at a time. Meanwhile, Murasame helps with the materials and showing Mia how to put them all together. It wouldn't be special if someone else made it for them. At one point, Fuyumi had gone down to storage to get more fabric, and almost ran into Mia who had the same idea. She hid in a box full of blankets and covers and waited ten minutes before she was sure that Mia left before she came out and made her way back to her objective. Several hours go by, and both women have yet to finish their gifts. Their working partners urged them to take a break every now and then, but if there's one thing that both women have in common, it's that when it comes to their significant other, they are stubborn.

**Fuyumi POV**

"Are you sure you shouldn't take a break?" Eva asks Fuyumi.

"I will when Mia's gift is done," I say as she continues sewing.

"Fuyumi, you have bandages on eight of your fingers now," Eva notes, crossing her arms.

"I still have two left. Besides, it's not that bad. Just a little bit more," I refuse to give up.

"Fuyumi..." Eva forces her hand now and gently takes mine away from my work. "I understand your situation. If I was in your position, and it was for Jack, I might do the same thing right now. But, there's no need to work yourself into exhaustion, especially before Christmas," Eva says.

"But I-," I begin, only for Eva to stop me again.

"Besides, if you run yourself ragged, then you'll never get your little project done. It's time for a break. Take a chance to catch your breath, and then continue on it later," Eva says.

Truth be told, I am a little tired. Fighting Lost is much easier than trying to put something together like this.

"Okay, I'll cool off for a little while, but only for a while. I still want to get this done as soon as possible," I hold my ground, though I offer a little wiggle room.

Eva shakes her head with a smile, "Yes, I figured that's the best I would get out of you. But, I'll be sticking around to make sure you take a little break," she says.

With that, Eva moves to work on her own gift for Davis, though that is probably easier to do than mine. Meanwhile, I lie down on my bed and take a little nap.

…

Soon enough, Christmas comes and everyone is up and sitting at the living room, gifts all around as we prepare for the secret Santa gift giving. Everyone has their gifts wrapped up in some makeshift paper. Unfortunately, no one could find any Christmas gift paper, so again, we had to make do with what we got. The first one to go up is Louis, who has a small wrapped box.

"Here, Yakumo, this is for you. Merry Christmas," Louis says as he hands over his gift.

"Oh, thank you, Louis," Yakumo gratefully accepts the gift and opens it up, finding a makeshift picture frame inside. "This is..." he trails off.

"I know you have that picture of your old friends, so I thought that would be something to help keep it safe or from tearing up. The metal was easy to find, and it's light, so it won't hold you down," Louis explains.

Yakumo smiles at the thought, "Thanks man... Alright, my turn. This is for you, Murasame. Merry Christmas," he says and hands his gift to her.

"Oooh," Murasame mutters and opens up the gift, finding a pair of gun holsters inside. The holsters are made from the same materials that the blood veils are made out of. "Wow, these are cool-looking!" she says.

"I know you don't really fight much these days, but it can't hurt to have some form of protection. Besides, I know you got plenty of older weapons in the back there. These, you can use," Yakumo explains.

"Thanks, Yakumo. I appreciate it. Alright, my turn. Here you go, Louis. Merry Christmas," Murasame says.

"Thank you. Let's see..." Louis mutters as he opens up his gift, revealing to be a hand-written notebook about weapons and maintenance techniques.

"I'm not much of a bookworm, but I know you like to read all kinds of stuff. This, you can actually take with you out in the field and use in case you get into trouble. It's got all of my weapon knowledge smacked in there," Murasame explains.

"Impressive... Thank you, Murasame," Louis thanks her, to which Murasame smiles with a nod.

"Alright, I guess I'll go now. Here you go Karen. Merry Christmas," Nicola goes up and hands Karen a rose made out of ice. "I had some help with making it from the ice crypt in the mountains from Jack, and after putting some ichor into it, you shouldn't worry about it melting or anything, as long as you keep it away from fires or hot things, that is," Nicola says.

"My, aren't you sweet. It's lovely, Nicola. Thank you," Karen says, making Nicola show a big smile. "Alright, my turn. Aurora, this is for you. Merry Christmas," Karen says and hands her gift to her old friend.

"Oh, why thank you, Karen," Aurora thanks her and opens up her gift, finding a small cloth with a wolf symbol embroidered into the cloth.

"Something to help keep your favorite pair of glasses clean. I stitched the wolf symbol in there because of how you were always there, guarding me and keeping me safe in the cathedral," Karen happily explains.

"Karen... This is too much. Thank you," Aurora holds the gift like it was a gift from the heavens. "Alright, I guess it's my turn. This is for you, Jack. Merry Christmas," Aurora says. Jack accepts the gift and unwraps it, finding a large coin inside, with an engraving of his face on one side and an engraving of Eva's on the other. "I use some tools from the government center with Silva's permission and was able to make this. You two have been partners for some time now, so I thought this would be nice for you. I can make a second one for Eva as well," Aurora says.

"I like it. Thank you, Aurora," Jack thanks her as does Eva with a nod. "Alright, my turn. Eva, this is for you... Merry Christmas," he says.

"Jack..." Eva mutters in joy and opens her gift, finding a metal flute inside with roses painted on the pipe. "It's beautiful," she notes.

"Since you're such a talented singer, I thought maybe you'd like something like this. I had a little help with the roses though; I'm not much of an artist," Jack says, rubbing his head.

Eva smiles lovingly between the gift and him, "It's the best gift ever. Thank you, Jack," she says, and they both smile in their own little world.

"Ahem," Yakumo coughs to get their attention.

"Oh, my apologies, I suppose it's my turn, now. Here you go, Davis, this is for you. Merry Christmas," Eva says as she hands Davis' gift.

Davis finds his gift to be a scrapbook, with the body made of leather, and the pages inside made out of see-through plastic.

"This way, you have something to store all of those pictures you like to take," Eva says.

"This is a find gift. Thank you, Eva. Well, I guess it's my turn now. Here you go, Emily. Merry Christmas," Davis says. Emily's gift is a Cerberus badge with her name and the title 'Special Revenant Officer' engraved onto it. "For your contributions after Operation Queenslayer, and for all of your hard work, you are now being made into a new unit, with yourself as the commanding officer. I'm sure you'll do us proud. That badge comes with a few perks as well. I'll talk to you about those later," Davis explains.

"Wow, this is awesome. Thank you, Davis. Alright, my turn. Here you go, Nicola. Merry Christmas," Emily gives Nicola her gift; a shield with the image of a sword in the stone on the front, and a small blade held in the back with only it's handle sticking out. "I heard that you wanted to become a knight. Well, you can't be a proper knight without a shield and sword, now can you? This will help with your training, too," Emily says.

"Awesome. This is so cool!" Nicola cheers.

"Be sure to take good care of that now, Nicola. And don't get yourself hurt, either," Mia tells him.

"Don't worry, sis, I will," Nicola says.

However, now all eyes are on Mia and I, and I just realized that we're the only ones left that haven't given any gifts yet, which can only mean one thing. Mia and I stare at each other. We each got the other for our secret Santas.

"Well, I suppose that just leaves the two of us," I say, my mouth getting a little dry now.

"I-I guess so," Mia stutters. I see Mia take a deep breath before she extends her gift to me. "Here you go, Fuyumi. Merry Christmas," she says.

I gently grasp her gift and open it up, finding a small leather case inside with a few buttons on the side. I unbutton it and open it up to find a space inside that looks like the shape of a blood bead.

"Mia, this is..." I trail off.

"I know how important that amber bead Io gave you is to you, so I wanted to help you keep it safe. This case should help out with that," Mia says, playing with a strand of her hair with a blush on her face.

"Mia..." I mutter as I feel my own cheeks redden a bit. I pull out my own gift and hand it to her. "Here, Mia. Merry Christmas," I say.

Mia takes her gift from me and unwraps it, finding a purple shawl wrap inside. With Eva's help, I was able to sew and embroider some snowflake designs into the wrap.

"I had Eva help me out with that. It wasn't easy. I thought it would go well with your clothes, at least when we're not out on missions, so..." I trail off, now sure that my face is crimson now.

"Fuyumi... it's beautiful," Mia mutters in awe.

"You mean you like it?" I ask, hopeful.

Mia smiles lovingly at me, "I love it. Thank you, Fuyumi," Mia says.

I help her put it on and it wraps perfectly around her bare shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Mia," I say, staring into her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Fuyumi," she replies with that same expression.

"Eww, I'm gonna be sick," Nicola suddenly gags, bringing us back to reality and helping us remember that we have an audience.

"Well, I think that's enough for now. Come on, let's go celebrate," Louis says and stands up to find the food.

"Yeah, time for some spiked eggnog," Yakumo cheers.

"Yakumo, no drinking on Christmas," Emily foolows him.

The rest of the group follow them, leaving just Mia and I.

"This certainly has been a wonderful Christmas," Mia says.

"Yeah, it really has," I say.

Mia suddenly kisses me on the cheek, making me blush again, but I smile anyway. We decide to go and join the others in the festivities. This truly is a merry Christmas.

* * *

**And that's the chapter. Again, I wanted to do another Christmas themed chapter and I chose this story for it. A beautiful holiday for a beautiful couple and a great game in my opinion. But more is to come for our couple in the future. What will happen next? Until then, please Read and Review. Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7: Closer

**Here we are at Chapter 7. Time for things to go a little further in Fuyumi and Mia's relationship in this chapter. I do not own Code Vein. They belong to Bandai Namco. I only own my OC. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Closer**

**Fuyumi POV**

I swung my blade down as I sliced a Lost in half. Next, I stretched my left arm out and sent a large ball of lightning at one of the larger Lost with the elongated noses, taking it out. I can feel a third lost coming in from behind me, only for a random shot to nail it in its head, killing it. I look back with a smile at Mia, herself perched on top of an old public bus, taking aim with her bayonet. She gives me a quick wink before focusing back on the fight. We were out here dealing with some Lost roaming around while on a mission to help distribute blood beads to some wandering revenants. While Silva and his troops handle the main distribution process, since their base and their forces protect the Weeping Tree, there are still some revenants in the Gaol of the mists that don't trust his people. However, they're more trusting of us since we don't work for the provisional government. Anyway, we had finished handing out blood beads, and were on our way back to base when we happened across a group of Lost and decided to get some exercise in. Although, it was mostly because I just charged in and Mia went along with it.

Mia fires four homing shots at two more Lost, taking them out, while I roll under a large Lost's swing with its giant sword, and get right behind it to send out my stinger tail, impaling it from behind and forcing it onto the ground. It starts to get up, but I stop its attempt with a quick slash through its throat, decapitating the creature. Mia jumps off from her perch, spinning around to swing her bayonet, using the blade to slice off the right arm of another Lost with a sword in its right hand, and then I slice right through its body with one stroke. After that, we look around only to find bodies of dead Lost as their haze rises into the air.

"Well, I'd say that takes care of that for now," I say as I sheathe my sword.

"Well, there weren't too many of them, and it's not like they were strong, either. But, at least they won't be bothering anyone for a while," Mia notes, placing her bayonet on her back.

"We should probably get going back to base, otherwise Louis might start to worry again," I note.

Mia giggles (such an angelic sound to my ears), "Maybe one day, we'll get him to relax a bit. Maybe Yakumo can help us out," she says.

"That would be a sight to see. Come on, let's go home," I say and we head back to base.

…

We don't hit any more problems on our way back home, and get there late in the evening. After giving our gear to Murasame for some repairs, we met up with Louis, who's talking with his sister, Karen.

"Louis, we finished our job," I tell him as we approach.

"Fuyumi, Mia. Good job. I trust there were no issues with the distribution," Louis asks, while Karen waves to us in greeting.

"No issues. Fought some Lost on the way back, but it was nothing we couldn't handle," Mia says.

"Well, I'm glad you're back safe," Louis says.

"Sorry you have to do stuff like that for the government sometimes, but while things are better now with the red mists, it's hard for people to change and live in a new world after being in a previous one for so long," Karen says.

"Did everything go well on your end?" I ask Louis.

"Yes, there were no issues. Yakumo and I managed to help with the reconstruction efforts at one of the human shelters. The humans there will be safer now," Louis says.

"That's good to hear. I was worried that if they're defenses weren't up, they'd be in more danger with the Lost and rogue revenants," I note.

"Alright, that's enough of that. They just got back, Louis. You two did well. Go on and rest up. We'll talk later," Karen stops her workaholic brother.

"U-Um, right, my apologies. She's right. You two go get some rest. You've earned it," Louis says.

With that being said, Mia and I were left to our own devices. I went to use the bathtub and clean myself up, while Mia went off somewhere else.

**Mia POV**

I find Coco going through her stock of merchandise. Despite her joke from before, her business has actually gone up a little bit since people are less afraid to go out now and are more inclined to purchase her items.

"Hey Coco, how's business going?" I ask as she turns to me.

"It's going well. I heard you guys handled yourselves well on the last mission, though I'm not surprised. So, is there anything I can do for ya?" Coco asks.

I brush my knee against my leg, feeling nervous, "Well, I was hoping for your advice again," I admit.

"Again? If this keeps up, I may as well start charging for advice," Coco jokes, ever the business woman. "What do you need this time?"

"Um, well, have you ever been with someone and wondered when it would be the right time to do... well, you know... that?" I ask, feeling embarrassed already as I clasp my hands behind my back.

Coco raises an eyebrow, "That certainly came out of nowhere. What, you and Fuyumi thinking about doing the deed lately?" she teases me.

"It's not funny, Coco, this is serious!" I retort, feeling my cheeks heat up now.

Coco chuckles, "Heh-heh, I'm just having fun with you. Well, when it comes to that sort of thing, I don't think there really is a right time for it. Yeah, you never wanna do it too soon unless it's a one-night stand, but if you wait too long, then your partner may start to get impatient, and that could lead to problems down the line. However, Fuyumi's never seemed like she'd be that shallow. Have you two talked about this before?" Coco asks.

"Well, not really, and that's why I'm asking you: what should I do?" I ask, getting more and more desperate.

Coco places a hand on my shoulder, "You wanted my advice, well here's some for you. Sometimes, you just gotta go for it. If they resist, then back off, but if they let you do it, or say it's okay, then give it all you got. As the old human saying goes, 'you only live once', though that doesn't apply to us exactly," Coco says.

"Just go for it," I mutter, thinking about it.

"Besides, if you ask me, I'd say with the fact that you've got Fuyumi wrapped around your finger, she'd probably be down for it without any issues," Coco says.

"You... really think so?" I ask tentatively.

"Oh please, you're practically her whole world. I wouldn't be surprised if she had some steamy thoughts in her head about the two of you," Coco says with a mischievous smirk.

The thought of Fuyumi having those kinds of thoughts about me makes me turn to where the bathtub is, only to find it empty. I guess Fuyumi must be back in her room now. If Coco is right, then I don't want to waste this opportunity.

"Oh, here, you might need these," Coco says as she tosses me a pair of blood beads, which I quickly catch. "Just in case," she says.

**Fuyumi POV**

Back in my room, I had just put my clothes back on after taking a nice hot bath to clean myself up. Sitting on my bed, I pull out Io's amber blood bead, staring at it. It feels like a life time ago that we stopped Mido's plans and saved Silva, and when Io sacrificed herself to save me. And now, things are finally looking up in our home. However, my thoughts change when I hear the door open and look to see Mia walking in with a tray with some tea in her hands.

"I thought you'd might like some tea," Mia says as she walks over and plceas the tray on the desk drawer next to my bed, handing me a cup.

"Oh, thanks, Mia. I'm always in the mood for your tea," I say, taking a slow sip of her delicious tea.

It always tasted good, no matter how Mia makes it.

Mia sips her own, "I figured you'd like a cup after a long mission. We've certainly been busy lately," she notes.

I place the cup back on the desk drawer, "Yes it has. It's been hard to... to have some time to ourselves lately," I note, feeling my cheeks tinge pink for a moment.

Mia smiles and puts her cup on the desk and sits back down close to me, her own cheeks turning pink.

"Well, we have some time to ourselves now," she says and kisses my cheek.

**Third-Person POV**

Fuyumi remains frozen from the gentle touch of Mia's lips on her cheek. She eventually smiles and moves to kiss Mia back, but on the lips. Mia's lips move with Fuyumi's as they deepen the kiss. Fuyumi's arms wrap around Mia's waist while Mia's arms wrap around her neck, pulling each other in closer. They continue to kiss, only taking a couple seconds at a time to breath before connecting again. Their kiss slowly becomes more passionate, more sensual, and at one point when they separate, gasping for air, they rest their foreheads against one another, staring into each other's eyes. A silent exchange between the two before they kiss again. However, Mia moves to sit upon Fuyumi's lap as they continue to kiss, her hands grasping Fuyumi's head and hair, while Fuyumi's roam her back and waist. Eventually, Fuyumi slowly falls onto the bed with Mia on top of her, never separating from their kiss. Fuyumi moves her hands to grab her hat before it falls off, only to unceremoniously toss it to the floor before going back to feeling up Mia's back and sides.

Mia separates at one point, and gets up, making Fuyumi feel worried that she went too far. However, Mia only moves to lock the door, turn off the lights, and light a few candles in the room, giving it a more romantic atmosphere. Mia quickly returns to Fuyumi, climbing on top of her and straddling her as they resume their kiss. Fuyumi moves around on the bed to position herself straight on the bed, her head on one of the pillows, with Mia still on top of her. Ragged breaths are caught in between their kisses, until Mia opens her mouth to slide her tongue into Fuyumi's. Fuyumi eagerly grants her entrance as their tongues dance and encircle one another, exploring every inch of the other's mouth, and causing moans to be heard from both of them. They continue for a few minutes until Mia sits up, her hands cupping Fuyumi's flushed cheeks. Both catch their breath and then Mia removes her heeled boots, tossing them to the floor, followed by Fuyumi's, leaving them both barefoot. Mia then removes her gloves before slowly running her hands through Fuyumi's hair and along her face, wanting to feel her through her own skin rather than through her gloves. Meanwhile, Fuyumi slowly moves her hands along Mia's thighs, not stopping until she places them on her butt cheeks beneath her skirt. She gives them a slight squeeze, earning a cute squeak from her girlfriend.

Mia scowls a her for a moment, but can't keep it as she smiles lovingly down at her girlfriend. Fuyumi moves her hands to remove the necklace and the fur collar around her neck, exposing her bare skin. She leans down, planting kisses all over Fuyumi's face and along her jaw line, before moving to lightly nip at her exposed neck, earning a low moan from Fuyumi. Fuyumi places a hand behind Mia's head, forcing her in further as she leans her head to the side, offering up more of her bare skin. Mia happily takes the chance to nip at her neck a few more times, even lightly scrolling the tip of her tongue up over her jawline before giving her another sweet kiss. Mia leans up again, much to Fuyumi's slight annoyance as she wanted the moment to last a little longer. But, her mind quickly changes when Mia slowly unzips her strapped corset around her waist, pulling it off to reveal the rest of the purple dress she wears underneath. Her dress still covers most of her chest, but now Fuyumi can see a little more skin now, and more of her breasts. Next, Mia loosens up her twin-tails, letting her blonde hair fall across her back. To Fuyumi, it is one of the most majestic sites she will ever see (in a manner of speaking since she's blind).

Fuyumi sits up, pulling Mia in for another sensual kiss, which Mia happily accepts. They kiss for a few more minutes, Mia sitting on Fuyumi's lap, but then Fuyumi reaches around to find the zipper for Mia's purple dress, eventually locating it. However, she pulls back to look Mia in the eye.

"May I?" Fuyumi asks.

Mia slowly nods, "Yes, you may," she replies.

With that being said, Fuyumi pulls down the zipper, loosening up the dress enough for her to pull the dress up over Mia, leaving her in just her purple stockings and a pair of white lace panties. Mia feels a little embarrassed at being exposed to Fuyumi like this, and covers her breasts with a deep blush on her face.

"Never would've expected you to where such... bold underwear, Mia," Fuyumi notes, smirking slightly.

"P-Please don't stare... It's embarrassing," Mia mutters.

Fuyumi cups her cheeks so she can look at her, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Mia. You are beautiful," Fuyumi says lovingly.

"But Fuyumi, you can't even see me like that," Mia notes.

"I don't have to see you to know how beautiful you are... Well, if I'm being honest, that does bother me a bit. But, I would gladly give away all of the power I possess if it meant I could see you for real, even if only once," Fuyumi declares.

To hear such a statement from Fuyumi stuns Mia. To know that Fuyumi cares about her that much that she would willingly give away all the power she has collected over their journey, just for her. This helps calm her uneasiness, and she smiles again.

"Well, you may not be able to see me exactly, but there is one other way you can see me," Mia mutters.

She drops her arms and gently takes Fuyumi's hands, slowly guiding them to her breasts, coaxing them into cupping them. Fuyumi's eyes widen at the sudden feeling of her hands on Mia's boobs. When Mia doesn't push her away, she slowly begins to feel them and fondle them, earning a few low moans from the blonde. Mia closes her eyes, focusing more on the feeling of Fuyumi's hands on her chest. Fuyumi leans forward and wraps her lips around Mia's right nipple, sucking on it and playing with it with her tongue, while her right hand mimics the same actions on her other breast. Mia's moans grow a little louder as pleasure fills her mind and body. A revenant's senses are much stronger than a human's, and apparently that's true even in bed. Mia wraps her arms around Fuyumi's head, wanting her to keep going and never stop. Fuyumi manages to switch sides and starts playing with her left nipple now with her tongue and mouth.

"Fuyumi, mhmm... please-ah... don't stop, oh," Mia pleads in between ragged breaths and moans.

She can feel herself growing wet down between her legs as Fuyumi continues her work on her breasts. However, things quickly change when Fuyumi suddenly switches their positions, now with Mia laying on the bed with Fuyumi looming over her. Fuyumi stops, giving Mia a chance to catch her breath, and she finally remembers that Fuyumi still has her clothes on.

"You know... it's not fair that I'm practically naked... and you still have your clothes on," Mia notes as her strength comes back.

Fuyumi smiles, "Well then, would you like to help me fix that?" she playfully asks.

Mia smiles back at her and nods. Fuyumi helps her sit up, letting her do the work. First Mia starts with Fuyumi's hair, pulling out the small, white furry collar in her hair, letting it all fall down now. The two women kiss again, while Mia's hands roam around Fuyumi's jacket, unclasping the small belts that hold up her chest and around her waist. Before that comes off, Mia gently pulls off the detached sleeves on Fuyumi's arms. Now, they separate from their kiss and Fuyumi stands off the bed, unhooking the last belt and allowing her jacket to fall to the floor. She then makes quick work of her short shorts, them falling on the floor as well, and leaving Fuyumi in nothing but a pair of light blue panties, also lace.

"And you talk about my choice of underwear?" Mia teases her.

"Touche," Fuyumi replies, turning around to show off her body to Mia.

Any words Mia planned on saying went away as she beheld the pale beauty before her. She knew Fuyumi's skin was smooth, but it looked even more so now. What's more, her large boobs looked a little bigger now, now that they are free from her clothing. Fuyumi walks back and climbs onto the bed, looming over Mia once again. The couple connect in another loving kiss, and Mia can feel Fuyumi's breasts press against her own, almost burying them with her flesh. Both begin to moan into the kiss again as their boobs push against each other, their nipples rubbing one another with fervor. Mia's hands roam through Fuyumi's hair again, never wanting her to separate. Eventually, the need for air overcomes that and they separate, a strand of saliva connecting their lips. Fuyumi catches her breath and then leans up, her breasts now directly above Mia's face, and lowers them down. Mia closes her eyes as her face gets pressed into the valley between Fuyumi's big boobs, planting a kiss their just for good measure. She then repays what Fuyumi did for her, and begins sucking on Fuyumi's right nipple while her hand plays with the other. Fuyumi moans from the waves of pleasure washing over her, trying her best to keep her shaking arms from giving out and falling on top of Mia. Mia takes her time with her actions, twirling her tongue around Fuyumi' right nipple, even flicking it a few times.

Fuyumi's moans grow more fervent when Mia switches breasts and repeats the same process, closing her eyes to focus on the feelings of pleasure her girlfriend is giving her. Soon enough, Mia stops, granting Fuyumi a short respite to catch her breath. Fuyumi lays down on Mia, their foreheads touching as they look lovingly into each other's eyes. They change positions again, with Fuyumi on the bottom while Mia looms over her panties, seeing a clear dark spot in the center.

"Looks like someone has been enjoying herself," Mia teases her, earning an embarrassed look from Fuyumi, a rare treat for her.

Mia rubs a finger along the dark spot, digging her finger a bit against Fuyumi's lower lips that remain covered by the fabric. This earns her some more moans from Fuyumi, who starts to grip the sheets of the bed. Mia, starting to get a little impatient, grabs the sides of the underwear and pulls down and over Fuyumi's legs, revealing her wet, sticky flower between her legs.

"Um, Mia, could you maybe not stare so much?" Fuyumi asks, embarrassed again.

"You're beautiful, Fuyumi. You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Mia says, repeating the same words Fuyumi said to her earlier.

This calms Fuyumi down enough for her to nod to Mia, giving her the go-ahead. Mia leans in, sliding her tongue around the outside of Fuyumi's lower lips, teasing her a bit more. This earns a few groans from Fuyumi, while Mia now slides her tongue along the outside of her pussy. Soon enough, Mia decides that Fuyumi has been tortured enough, and plunges right in. Fuyumi gasps hard, followed by moaning after moaning as Mia's tongue explores her inner folds. Mia goes as deep as she can with her tongue, coming in and out and feeling up Fuyumi's walls, earning more moans from her girlfriend. Mia wraps her arms around Fuyumi's thighs, moving her legs up to gain more room for her head and mouth.

"Ah-Mia... don't stop... mhmm... It feels so good," Fuyumi moans, her grip on the sheets getting tighter.

Mia quickens her pace, drilling her tongue in Fuyumi's pussy. Mia reaches back and starts rubbing her own pussy with her fingers through her panties, getting wetter by the second. A few moments later though, Mia stops and pulls out, earning another groan from Fuyumi.

"Fuyumi, are you... a virgin?" Mia asks.

"Um, I believe so. I don't have any memories of ever doing something like this. What about you, Mia? Are you..." Fuyumi trails off.

"...Yes, I am," Mia admits, her cheeks blushing.

The two stare into each other's eyes, a silent agreement about what to do next. Mia moves up to loom over Fuyumi, and then reaches down with her hands to pull off her own panties, now leaving only her stockings on. The two girls rest one of their hands over the other's pussy, wanting to do this together. After gathering themselves for a few moments, they each plunge two fingers deep into the other's pussy, each one giving their virginity to the other. They hold still, taking a moment for the pain to subside, before they start moving their fingers slowly in and out of their pussies, the pain giving way to pleasure. Mia and Fuyumi moan as they fucks each other with their fingers, now driving three fingers each into each other's pussy.

"Fuyumi... I can feel you... tightening around my fingers," Mia says in between her moans.

"Mia, it's so good... It feels so good. Please, don't stop," Fuyumi begs.

The moaning gets louder as they move faster, driving them closer and closer to the height of pleasure.

"Fuyumi... I'm getting... close," Mia moans.

"Me too... I'm almost there," Fuyumi adds.

They drill their fingers deeper and harder, and faster, until finally they both reach their climaxes together, practically screaming the other's name. Their juices coat their fingers as they slowly pull out, Mia falling onto Fuyumi's side to catch her breath, as does her girlfriend. They pull their fingers out, finding them drenched in love juices. Fuyumi licks and sucks on her fingers, tasting Mia's juices, while Mia does the same with her own fingers. The two then lean in for a passionate kiss, their tongues intermingling their juices together so both can taste everything. After a couple more minutes of kissing, the two pull back.

"Mia... I want us to be connected... down there, I mean," Fuyumi mutters.

Mia giggles, "Well, I'm more than happy to oblige," she says.

Fuyumi changes their positions, with her on top again. She moves Mia's legs, spreading them out and bending them to give her plenty of space for what she's about to do. Good thing Mia is incredibly flexible. She leans over Mia, waiting for her to say when. Mia simply nods, and Fuyumi moves, her pussy contacting Mia's. The two gasp, their pussies sensitive from their previous climax. Mia wraps her arms around Fuyumi, one along her back, and another under her left arm to clamp down on her shoulder. Fuyumi starts moving her hips, and the moaning begins anew. Their hips move together, rubbing their pussies against one another, their juices flowing again. Fuyumi and Mia moan into another deep kiss, their tongues barely visible as they intertwine between their lips. Their boobs rub against one another, as their bodies are consumed by the feelings of pleasure and love. Their motions grow in intensity, their pussies twitching as they get close again.

"Fuyumi... Fuyumi... Fuyumi," Mia moans in between kisses.

"Mia... Mia, Mia, Mia!" Fuyumi moans as well.

Mia's moans grow louder than Fuyumi's, especially when Fuyumi suddenly bites down on Mia's neck and starts sucking her blood, allowing the euphoric feeling of the bite to take over, making Mia moan even more. She keeps the blood sucking process slow so as not to drink too much of Mia's blood.

"Fuyumi, I'm getting close again," Mia moans, holding her tighter.

Fuyumi lets go of Mia's neck, "Me too. Together, now," Fuyumi moans.

They rub their pussies faster and harder.

"I'm cumming... I'm cumming!" Mia says.

"Me too. I'm gonna... I'm gonna-AHHHHH!" Fuyumi screams as they climax together again.

Fuyumi falls on top of Mia, both women trying to catch their breath as they come down from their orgasmic high. After a few more breaths, Fuyumi leans to stare at Mia, moving a few strands of her off her face. She leans down to give Mia a deep, gentle kiss before pulling back.

"Well, that was... that was..." Mia mutters, doing her best to stay awake.

"Yeah, me too... I love you, Mia," Fuyumi replies.

"I love you too, Fuyumi," Mia replies.

"I didn't take too much of your blood, did I?" Fuyumi asks.

"No, you didn't. Besides, I have a blood bead just in case," Mia says.

They share another deep kiss before Fuyumi rolls off of Mia. After cleaning themselves up, and Mia having a blood bead for the blood Fuyumi sucked out, they crawl under the bed sheets, with Mia snuggling up to Fuyumi, a head under her chin as they allow sleep to take over. They would sleep peacefully that night.

* * *

**And that's the chapter. Fuyumi and Mia have a special night together. I've never written a chapter like this, so I don't know if it came out well or not. I'll leave that up to you guys. What other adventures will Fuyumi and Mia find themselves in? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Human Fuyumi

**Here we are at Chapter 8. Now, we have a good idea of what Fuyumi did when she was a revenant back in Operation Queenslayer, and after that, but what about before the Great Collapse, when she was still human. Here, we have a few small stories featuring possible ideas of what she did as a human before everything went to Hell. I do not own Code Vein. They belong to Bandai Manco. I only own my OC. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Human Fuyumi**

**Third-person POV**

**Modelling**

Fuyumi, Yakumo, Louis, and Mia traverse the wilderness of the gaol of the mists, out on a mission to hunt down and destroy any Lost they find in order to weaken their numbers for the time being. While Silva and the provisional government are making efforts to solve the Lost problem once and for all, it will still take some time, especially with everything else they got going on. The team is out in the outskirts of the old city ruins, moving down a street as they walk by all the debris around them. They walk by some 'dead' Lost (seeing as how they're not entirely dead, but sleeping at the moment), keeping an eye out for any that might just be playing dead and waiting for unsuspecting prey. Up in front, Louis raises his hand, making the group stop.

"What is it?" Yakumo asks.

Louis scans the area, "Sorry, I thought I heard something. Come on, let's start clearing through these buildings. There could be Lost lurking about inside of them," Louis says and turns to his right, staring at one building that once looked like a clothing store.

They enter the building, and it isn't long before they spot one Lost skulking about by itself.

"Yeah, finally. I was getting-," Yakumo says, readying his blade, only for a shot to ring out and kill the Lost with a headshot. Yakumo is a little jaw-struck before he looks back, seeing Mia with her bayonet aimed at where the Lost once was. "Hey, that one was mine!" he says.

"Well, then you'll just have to be faster next time," Mia jokes.

"The next one is mine," Yakumo mutters begrudgingly.

They continue on, finding some stairs and moving onto the second floor. This time, they find several Lost moving around, each with varying weapons.

"Lost up ahead. Take them out," Louis says.

Yakumo and Fuyumi charge forth, with Yakumo making a pair of spinning strikes at two Lost, cutting them in half, while Fuyumi makes a downward slash through one Lost, followed by firing off a lightning blast at another, and then spearing a third with her stinger. Mia fires off four homing blasts at two more Lost, taking them out, while Louis disappears and then reappears in front of two more, making quick slashes with his blade that kill them. The last Lost charges at Yakumo, but he activates his blood veil, and the two wolf heads clamp their jaws down on the monster, ripping it in half. With that down, the second floor is cleared of the Lost.

"That looks to be it for here. There's still one more floor to check out. Let's finish up there and then return to the street," Louis says.

The other nod and get moving. However, as they are moving, Mia notices something out of the corner of her eye. Picking up what is an old women's underwear magazine, Mia skims through the pages.

"Not much use in fussing over clothes these days- wait a moment," Mia mutters as she stops on one page in particular, finding what caught her eye in the magazine. "It can't be..." she mutters.

She finds a picture of none other than Fuyumi, wearing a VERY alluring set of black lace underwear, and in a seductive pose with her arms under her chest, pushing her breasts up to show their size. Mia's cheeks turn a deep red, and she turns over the page to find another picture of Fuyumi, laying on her stomach while wearing a white sexy nightgown with the straps falling off her shoulders, her hair masking her back from view. Mia turns one more picture, finding Fuyumi with her back to her, glancing back with her hair over the front of her right shoulder, sitting on the end of a bed while wearing a pair of light blue lace panties... and nothing else. At this point, Mia is sure that her face is crimson by now.

"Hey, Mia, you coming or what?" Yakumo calls out.

"Oh, uh, um, yes, I'm coming!" Mia replies as she hides the magazine in her blood veil for later.

"Everything okay, Mia? You look a little red," Fuyumi asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Fuyumi," Mia replies, trying to play it off.

The group continue on their mission from that point on, only returning to their base later in the day to rest. Of course, as soon as they do, Mia quickly puts her gear away, making sure her magazine is still hidden, and returns to her room. Once inside, she quickly looks back to the pages she found Fuyumi in, her mind becoming engrossed with thoughts of what she would do to Fuyumi if she was still wearing stuff like that. However, she forgot one thing... She forgot to lock her door. She is so fixated on the magazine that she doesn't notice when Fuyumi enters the room. Fuyumi is about to call out to her until she sees the magazine in her girlfriend's hands. Silently closing and locking the door behind her, Fuyumi walks over to Mia. Only when Fuyumi takes the magazine out of Mia's hands, does she come back to reality.

"Huh-Fuyumi?! Look, I was just-," Mia stutters, embarrassed.

Fuyumi holds the magazine in her hands, but since she's blind, she can't see what Mia was looking at, "A magazine. What were you looking at, Mia?" she asks.

"Oh, it's nothing Fuyumi. Just some old women's clothes, that's all," Mia lies.

However, Fuyumi doesn't buy it, "Come on Mia, I know when you're lying. I'm your girlfriend. What were you looking at?" Fuyumi asks, hands on her hips.

Mia plays with her fingers, "Um, it was a women's underwear magazine, and some of the pages showed... y-y-you in very... provocative lingerie," Mia admits, her cheeks blushing and her voice getting higher in pitch from the embarrassment.

"So, I was an underwear model? Huh, I never thought that's what I'd do back when I was human," Fuyumi says, but then remembers that Mia was looking intently at those photos. At remembering this, Fuyumi shows a mischievous smirk, "Oh, and what were you planning on doing with such photos of me?" she asks teasingly.

Mia plays with her fingers, unable to look her in the eye, "Um, well, you see-," she begins, only for Fuyumi to pounce on her, holding her arms down as she straddles and looms over her.

"If you wanted to see me naked, Mia, then you should've just gone for the real thing instead of an old picture," Fuyumi says. Mia gulps, but gets turned on. "Don't worry, you'll see every inch of me, but only after I see every inch of you."

**Music**

Coco is out doing business, meeting with a fellow merchant to exchange goods, information, and whatever else they can use to make a profit. While some may worry that she isn't safe going out on her own, those that know her understand that if there is one thing Coco can do, it's taking care of herself.

"So, Bruce, how's business going for ya?" Coco asks her fellow merchant, a man with short, spikey gray hair, wearing a tattered ogre-type blood veil over on old military styled outfit.

"It's doing okay. Since Silva shut down his old levy system, business has been a little easier for me. Now, what can I do for you today, Coco?" Bruce asks.

"Since blood springs have been popping up, blood beads are in steady supply, and the Lost are less of a problem, people are starting to regain their interests in stuff they liked before everything went to Hell. Things like old games, food, and recreational items that weren't worth much are slowly becoming worth more. Which means, I need to stock up on some products and get my business going. So, again, what have you got now?" Coco asks.

Come on in and take a look around. I'm sure you can find something that'll grab your interest," Bruce beckons her inside a makeshift shack of metal and rubble. Inside are a variety of items, whether for combat, food, or other uses, he's got more items than any other merchant in the game, except for Coco that is. Coco takes a look around, skipping the weapons since that's not what she's looking for. She finds a few things such as old tools that still work, herbs and tonics, and books and games for the little ones. She grabs a few items that she can turn a profit on, but as she's walking around, she finds in the section with old music records and discs, one case with a familiar face on it.

"Hey Bruce, where'd you find this one?" Coco asks as she pulls out the disc to examine it further.

"Huh? Oh that, I found that far north of here, by the red mists. Few people go there aside from Cerberus, so I thought I could find something of value. Found that and a few other things too. Why, you interested in buying it? Is it really worth that much?" Bruce asks.

"Not exactly, but it is definitely something worth bringing to some friends of mine," Coco replies, still staring at the disc.

…

Back at the base, the gang are taking it easy for a little bit. The only ones that aren't there are Karen, Aurora, Emily, and Davis, while everyone else is. Louis is reading, Yakumo is playing pool with Jack and Murasame while Fuyumi and Nicola watch, Eva is tending to her plants and Mia cleaning her bayonet. Just then, Coco walks in, carrying a couple bags of merchandise in her hands.

"Hey, Coco, finally back from shopping, eh," Yakumo greets her.

"It's not shopping. It's stocking up on more products. You know how it goes, Yakumo," Coco replies as she walks by.

"Well, find anything interesting this time?" Yakumo asks, just as Jack takes his turn, hitting two solid balls into their holes with one well-place shot, making Yakumo and Murasame groan.

"Actually, I did. Fuyumi, you may want to look at this," Coco says as she situates her stuff around her usual spot.

Fuyumi hums in confusion, but concedes and walks over to Coco, "What is it?" she asks.

"Take a look at this. Remind you of anyone?" Coco says as she hands over a CD case to Yakumo

Yakumo looks at it and gasps at what he sees. It's a picture of her in a blue dress that fully covers her body, sitting on a white couch with a white background, and her name written on the bottom.

"Is that... Fuyumi?" Yakumo asks.

This gets Fuyumi and Mia's attention as Mia walks over to see the same thing, "No way, Fuyumi, it looks like you were a singer. Was this back when you were human?" Mia asks.

"I don't remember. I mean, I can't see, but is it really me?" Fuyumi replies.

Their gasps and surprise gain the attention of everyone else who walk over to see.

"Whoa-ho, I never knew that Fuyumi was come kind of celebrity," Yakumo jokes.

"I bet you must've had a remarkable singing voice back then," Eva says.

"Come on, let's put it in and check it out," Murasame says and takes the CD from Fuyumi, walking over to the boombox that Davis usually keeps near him, putting the disk in.

The music starts playing, showing an R&B/Pop vibe to it before the lyrics start.

_"...Mada tsunagattetai kedo. Mou kore de saigo dakara. Mouichido dake namae yonde. Kanjitetai dake. Zutto issho da to omotta kedo. Kitto kono mama ja dame dakara. Saigo no KISU kawashitara. Kore de Good Bye..."_ they hear the first lyrics.

"Wow, that's amazing, Fuyumi," Mia notes, mesmerized by the song.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Murasame adds, swaying to the rhythm of the music.

"And I thought I had a lovely voice," Eva dds.

"I... never thought this is what I did when I was human," Fuyumi mutters, still surprised by the realization.

_"...Annani aishiatta keredo. Futari wa surechigai dashite. Naite nayanda yoru wa asu ni wa. Mou konai yo..."_

"Come on, Fuyumi, let's dance!" Mia says as she takes her girlfriend's hands and start dancing to the beat.

_"...Mada tsunagattetai kedo. Mou kore de saigo dakara. Mouichido dake namae yonde. Kanjitetai dake. Zutto issho da to omotta kedo. Kitto kono mama ja dame dakara. Saigo no KISU kawashitara. Kore de Good Bye...La, la, la, last kiss. La, la, la last kiss. La, la, la last kiss. Kiss, kiss, kiss..."_

Fuyumi and Mia dance to the music while the others watch the scene. Eventually, Jack takes Eva's hand to join in, which she happily accepts. Yakumo and Murasame join in, but more to do their own thing rather than dance together, while the rest watch the show for their own enjoyment. Fuyumi and Mia happily dance, hand in hand enjoying this pleasant surprise from Fuyumi's past. It seems fighting isn't the only thing she's good at.

**Novelist**

One day, Fuyumi finds Louis at his usual desk, reading through one of his many books.

"Still hard at it I see," Fuyumi notes, sitting in one of the chairs at the table next to his.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I like to read all kinds of literary works. I find them intriguing. Seeing the ideas and imagination, the thoughts and experiences of others put into words for others to read. It is quite intriguing if I'm being honest. I hope that doesn't seem weird," Louis says, marking the page he left off on in his book.

"Oh, no, I think it's good that you have something you enjoy doing. In times like these, that's hard to come by... for everyone," Fuyumi notes.

"Indeed. Say, are there any book genres that you are interested in?" Louis asks, curious.

"I don't remember. Even to this day, I do wonder about what kind of person I was when I was human, before the Great Collapse. What did I do back then before I became a revenant? What interests did I have?" Fuyumi wonders.

"Yes, despite everything you've accomplished, there is always that. Most of us here still retain at least some of our memories from before the collapse, or before we became revenants. I'm sorry that I can't understand everything you're going through. But, if you don't want to dwell on that, why not take a look at some of my books?" Louis suggests.

"Huh?" Fuyumi asks.

"I have quite a number of novels here, as you can see. Take a look and if you see a few books that peek you're interest, then you're more than welcome to give them a look and see for yourself. Everyone has different interests when it comes to books. We just have to find your own," Louis says.

"Okay, thank you, Louis, but..." Fuyumi points at her eyes.

"Oh, um my apologies. I keep forgetting that you can't see like we can," Louis says.

"Maybe I can help," they hear and see Mia walking over. "If Fuyumi can't really see what's on there, then I can always read for her," Mia offers.

"Mia, you don't have to do that for me," Fuyumi says.

"It's okay, Fuyumi. I like a good book myself every now and then. Come on, let's pick a few titles and I'll read them to you," Mia says.

Finally agreeing to Mia's proposal, Fuyumi has Mia pick out a few books for her. One for history, one fantasy, one mystery and crime, and one nonfiction. After that, they retreat to Fuyumi's room. Fuyumi has Mia read her the history book first. It speaks about the rise of empires and kingdoms from thousands of years, how they rose, how they prospered, and how they eventually fell. The book wasn't too long, and they finished it in the evening. Unfortunately, the book showed its age as a few pages were missing due to the Great Collapse.

"Well, what do you think about the first one, Fuyumi?" Mia asks as she finish.

"I liked that one. Looking back at the history of others can help us learn not to make the same mistakes as them. Thank you for reading it to me, Mia," Fuyumi says.

"It's no trouble at all, Fuyumi. So which one do you want me to read next?" Mia asks.

"How about the nonfiction one next?" Fuyumi asks.

Mia reads through the book, a novel about a young man's journey to become a detective and some of the cases he worked on before he retired and became an instructor at a local academy. Mia was so engrossed with reading the book that she didn't notice how Fuyumi had fallen asleep halfway through the book, only figuring it out after she got done and it was late. She looks over to see Fuyumi sleeping peacefully. Guess nonfiction works may not be here thing, unless they're related to history. Deciding to pick this up tomorrow, Mia puts the books away and makes sure Fuyumi is sleeping comfortably under the covers before crawling inside to sleep next to her. She was tired too, after all. The next day, they continued from where they left off, this time focusing on the mystery novel. At least Fuyumi stayed awake for that one.

"Well, I guess it was okay. A good mind-thriller for those that like a good mystery. Delving into the minds of others can be quite revealing at times," Fuyumi replies.

"Okay, then let's move onto the last one," Mia says, grabbing the fantasy book.

Hours pass as Mia reads the fantasy novel to Fuyumi. Unlike the others, Fuyumi is completely focused on the tale of a young warrior who was born a half-breed, and hated by all sides of society except for his mother and the friends that he made along his journey to overthrow a tyrannical ruler and fell in love along the way. The story had some dark aspects to it, but Fuyumi felt that made the story more suspenseful and better. Similar to the story of the hero that saves the day, gets the girl, and lives happily ever after, but adds more substance to the tale. Soon enough, Mia finishes the story and closes the book.

"What did you think of that one, Fuyumi?" Mia asks.

"I really liked that one. Through great adversity, the main character earned the respect of his peers even though he was once hated as a half-breed, finding someone whom he could love along the way, and got back at those that once denounced him. Stories like that seem to connect with me better than others," Fuyumi notes.

"Well, maybe that's because you're like that warrior in the story," Mia says.

"How so?" Fuyumi asks.

"Well, you're strong, you've been through much and carried a great burden on your shoulders, and most importantly-," Mia says, and cups Fuyumi's cheeks to kiss her. "Like the hero, you got the girl," Mia says, smiling.

"Oh, and what did I do to deserve such affection from such a beautiful young maiden?" Fuyumi replies, smirking.

Mia gently pushes Fuyumi onto the bed, looming over her, "Well, you saved me, my brother, the world, and maybe a few other things," Mia replies and comes down to kiss her again.

The fantasy book falls off of the bed, though they don't notice when it opens up to the very last page in the book, showing the picture of the author, a young woman with short white hair with blue extensions, and eyes that are not blind like they are now, with the name "Fuyumi" written under it.

* * *

**And that's the chapter. Just a couple small segments about what Fuyumi might've done when she was human before the Great Collapse. Who knows what the protagonist did back then. What other kind of events will Fuyumi and Mia gets themselves into? Until then, please Read and Review.**

**P.S. the song is Last kiss by Yuka Masaki ft. KG. Since Fuyumi is Japanese for 'Winter's beauty' or 'Beauty of Winter', I thought it would be okay to use a Japanese song (plus, I like the song anyway). So just in case, I do not own the song.**


	9. Chapter 9: Beyond the Vein

**Here we are at Chapter 9. I haven't been here in a long while because I was focusing on my others stories. However, this will be the last chapter for this story since I only wanted a small collection of one-shots here between my character Fuyumi and Mia. Anyway, I do not own Code Vein. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC. Here's chapter 9. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Beyond the Vein**

**Third-person POV**

Fuyumi flips in the air as she avoids a strike from a large horror's claws. She lands and jumps again when its tries to stomp down on her. The Horror roars, only for a shot to ring out and nail the horror's left eye. Fuyumi glances behind her, noticing Mia aiming her bayonet a short distance away.

"Yakumo, now!" Fuyumi yells out.

Yakumo runs out from behind some rubble, "It's about time," he notes.

Yakumo runs at the horror's left front leg, spinning his sword around to slice right through the limb. The horror falls onto its side. Just then, Fuyumi casts a blood gift to send three lightning bolts down on the horror, dealing more damage.

"Louis!" Yakumo calls out.

Louis emerges from behind some rubble and casts his blazing roar gift at the horror. Fuyumi and Mia join in and attack with their stingers, going for the wings of the beast and slicing them off. The horror roars as its manages to get back onto its feet mostly, though it has trouble balancing itself after losing one leg. It jumps at Fuyumi and Mia, but the two girls jump out of the way in time. Yakumo comes in and swings his sword, dealing a long gash across the face of the horror. Louis and Fuyumi make a cross attack at the back of the neck, but they aren't able to cut all the way through. Mia casts a blood gift to send out several shots from her bayonet at the horror, knocking it back on its side. Yakumo sends out his hounds to bite down on the horror's head to try and keep it down.

"Hurry, I can't keep him down for long!" Yakumo yells.

Fuyumi casts another blood gift, creating a long blade of lightning in her left hand. She jumps up and swings it down on the horror's neck, this time slicing all the way through and beheading the beast. The creature's body goes limp before it dissipates into miasma. With the battle over, the fighters regroup.

"Man, these things are everywhere. No wonder the outside world is a real mess," Yakumo notes.

"That's why we have to keep moving, destroying any horrors we find and helping any survivors we can," Louis says.

"Unfortunately, we haven't met any survivors yet. We know they're out there, but we just don't know where," Fuyumi adds.

"If they're out there, they'll most likely be hiding. A good guess would be underground if possible. Only an idiot would be out here in the open with no way to defend themselves from those things," Yakumo says.

Just then, Rin Murasame comes out from the remains of a building, "Is the fighting over now?" she asks, lugging her huge backpack like it weighs nothing.

"It's all clear, Rin," Mia says.

"Everyone okay?" Rin asks.

"Yeah, no bruises here. We got lucky that this one was a small horror. Some of the bigger ones are a lot nastier than this," Yakumo says.

"Agreed. I think for now, we should find some shelter to rest..." Fuyumi says as she looks up, noticing dusk beginning to settle in. "We don't have much light left."

"I agree. Let's go. It's been a long day for all of us," Louis says.

The group move down the road, looking for any building that could offer some shelter. Considering most buildings are either heavily damaged or destroyed thanks to the horrors and the thorns of judgment, that isn't as easy to find as one might think. By the time they finally find a spot to rest, it's already dark out. Luckily, they didn't encounter anymore horrors for the day. Even Revenants need time for a nap. They hide out in the basement of an old, abandoned restaurant. They have a small fire going for some light. Rin checks out their supplies. Luckily, they've been able to forage for them around town. With most of the population dead, there's plenty of useful stuff lying around. Around the fire, Fuyumi has her golden blood bead out from Io. Its glow bathes the group for a moment before it dims.

"No matter how many times I see it, I don't think I'll ever get used to that. That thing takes care of our blood thirst and gives us strength so we don't have to worry about running out of blood beads anytime soon," Yakumo notes as he lies back on a sleeping bag.

"Yes, but we still have some blood beads with us as a precaution. Just in case. We must also ensure that we don't lose Io's gold blood bead. She entrusted it to Fuyumi after all," Louis adds.

Fuyumi puts the blood bead away in the special pouch that Mia made for her that one time.

"Yeah. Who knew it would have all sorts of tricks behind it," Fuyumi notes.

"So, where should we go when the sun comes up?" Mia asks, sitting next to Fuyumi.

"It would probably be best to continue heading east for a little while. There's supposed to be another settlement not too far away from this one in that direction. We can look for survivors and more supplies there," Louis suggests.

"Hopefully, we'll find both," Rin says as she sits down. "I knew it wouldn't be easy finding survivors. We've been cut off from the rest of the world for a long time. But, I didn't think it would be this hard," she notes.

"We just have to keep going. If we keep looking, I'm sure we'll find someone. At the very least, we're helping to deal with those horrors that have been raising Hell everywhere," Fuyumi says.

"Man, and I thought the Lost were irritating. I can't believe I'm saying it, but I'm actually starting to miss those monsters a little bit. Now, don't get me wrong, I like a good fight every now and then, but this is a little much," Yakumo notes.

"At least we've gotten more experience with fighting these things. We've had plenty of fighting to do back in the Gaol of the Mists when we were stuck there. They're not as tough as most would think, once you've figured out how to fight them," Mia says.

"Well, when the thorns of judgment came, and the horrors after them, humanity had no knowledge of them or the destruction they would bring. They had no means of combating them either. It wasn't until much later, when so many lives had already been lost, that Revenants would be born to fight them," Louis explains.

"Alright, I think that's enough of the doom and gloom talk. I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night," Yakumo says as he stretches his arms before lying down to go to sleep.

"Agreed. We should turn in. I'll take the first watch," Louis says and moves to the entrance to the basement of the building.

"Goodnight. Don't let the horror bugs bite," Rin jokes before turning in.

Fuyumi lies down on her sleeping bag, and Mia is not far behind as she lays next to her.

"You really look like you need a nap," Mia notes as she sets down her hat.

Fuyumi sighs, "Yeah. The difference between these monsters and the Lost back in the Gaol of the Mists is astounding. Thankfully, we've had some practice with facing powerful enemies, including a few horrors locked up back home. But still, to think that these things were still out here while we we're locked inside the red mists all this time. We never knew," Fuyumi notes.

Mia snuggles up next to her, "Well, we know now, and we're doing something about it. But for now, let's try and get some rest. We have to take watch later on after all," Mia says.

"You're right. Better get some sleep then," Fuyumi says as she closes her eyes.

It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. Mia watches her in a peaceful slumber and then gives her a kiss on the cheek before closing her eyes herself.

"Goodnight, Fuyumi," Mia mutters as she falls asleep.

The next day, the group rise early and get their gear together, hoping to get an early start on their quest. They leave the building and head out on the road again. Of course, they keep an eye out. They've been battling horrors from one spot to the next for a while now. They've managed to defeat each and everyone of them, but the constant fighting can take a toll, even on a Revenant. The fact that there aren't many good places to sleep and hide in doesn't help either. The group keep their eyes out for any survivors as they reach the east quadrant of the city. Another day's worth of walking and they should be outside of it.

"So, any idea what awaits us in the next town?" Rin asks.

"Let's see, horrors, fighting, destroyed buildings, followed by more horrors. Just a guess, though," Yakumo jokes.

"From what we have seen so far, these horrors don't tend to congregate in the same areas together. Unlike the Lost, who have been known to form groups, these horrors seem to act like lone hunters. It's almost as if they've marked territories and split up the land amongst themselves. What's more, they're also similar to the Lost in the regard that they are similar in ability, most of the time. Aside from those horrors we faced back home, we've only encountered a few outside the red mists that are truly unique in abilities and appearance. I wonder if there's some sort of reasoning behind it," Louis theorizes.

"You think they might be like some kind of army? Most of them as foot soldiers, while those unique ones being the commanders?" Mia asks.

"That would be a scary thought. Even more so if they start behaving like an army and working together," Fuyumi adds.

"No, I'm not entirely saying that's what they are. I'm simply saying that it's perplexing. These monsters have evolved since the Collapse, and yet, they still show some aspects of simple-mindedness. Thought, they're not entirely foolish creatures either. Otherwise, humanity wouldn't have had such a hard time against them. I think that the more we learn about them, the more prepared we'll be as we continue facing them. It doesn't hurt to learn more about your enemies," Louis explains.

"Man, and here I thought this wasn't going to get complicated. You thinking about writing a book on them Louis? I'm sure it would sell pretty well... if there were people still alvie to buy it," Yakumo says.

"One, that's not very funny, Yakumo. Two, I've never considered myself to be an author. Though I was a college student before the Collapse, I was more into readings of the scientific type, though I do enjoy all sorts of literary works," Louis replies.

"I remember looking at your collection back home. You had quite a collection there. I was surprised," Mia notes.

"And you weren't surprised by all the weapons we collected, and all the other stuff we had down I storage?" Yakumo asks.

"Well, that too. But in this day and age, weapons are rather easy to find. But stuff like that, books, music... art, that's the stuff that's hard to come by these days," Mia replies.

"Well, I'm glad some people can appreciate fine art," Louis notes, glancing back at Yakumo.

"Hey, I can appreciate fine art. Do you have any idea how valuable that bottle of sake that Fuyumi gave me was? That stuff is true genius, not to mention extremely hard to come by these days," Yakumo defends himself.

"I'd hardly call an alcoholic drink to be fine art," Fuyumi notes.

"Man, I am so alone here," Yakumo complains.

"Come on, we need to keep moving. Who knows what awaits us up ahead," Louis says.

The gang move on ahead, once again keeping an eye out for survivors and for any more horrors along the way. Of course, once they get far enough away from the area they were previously in, it's not long before they hear some noise up ahead. They take cover and more discreetly around another destroyed building. Louis peeks around a corner and sees a horror like the last one they fought from before down the road. The horror appeared to by looking around, like a dog sniffing for a bone.

"Another horror?" Yakumo mutters.

"Yes. I suggest we split up and ambush it. Rin, take cover. Yakumo, you and I will attack from the sides on the ground. Mia, Fuyumi, you two try and get to higher levels and make the first attack. You're ranged blood gifts give you the advantage there. After you two attack, Yakumo and I will make over move. Remember, keep its focus moving, chip away at it, and go for the limbs before hitting the head. Just like before," Louis says.

The rest of the group nod. While Rin takes cover behind an abandoned truck, Louis and Yakumo quietly approach the horror while remaining hidden behind some rubble. Meanwhile, Fuyumi and Mia separate and head to opposite buildings, moving them up one floor at a time. At least, whatever floors they have left that are still viable. The horror slowly creeps closer to their positions as it searches for new prey. Louis waits behind cover until the right time comes. He nods to Yakumo on the other side of the street, and then they both nod to the girls up top. Mia and Fuyumi nod to each other and cast their blood gifts, attacking the horror from up high with their ranged attacks. The horror roars in pain from the ambush, but then Louis and Yakumo charge forth and attack its sides. The horror attempts to crush them under its feet, but they both evade the attack. Yakumo jumps up high and swings his sword down on the horror's flank. Meanwhile, Louis makes a few slashes at its rear leg before jumping back as it swings its tail around in an attempt to knock him away. Fuyumi and Mia drop in from above, with Mia casting her blood gift to fire off more shots while Fuyumi casts a blood gift that creates four homing balls of lightning. The shots and the lightning hit true from above, taking the horror's attention away from Louis and Yakumo. The girls land and run around the horror with the boys, making hit and run attacks while evading its strikes. The horror brings its wings low and swings its whole body around, hoping to strike them with any one of its limbs. Luckily, they all dodge it by either jumping over the strike, or ducking and sliding under it.

"Go for the wings!" Louis shouts.

Fuyumi charges at the horror's left flank, hoping to get onto its back and attack the wings, but the horror notices this and comes around to try and chomp its jaws down on her. Fuyumi rolls to the right to evade it, but then has to jump back when its tries to crush her under foot. Fuyumi casts another blood gift, sending a blast of lightning at its face, stunning it. Mia fires off a few shots, hoping to take its eyes off of Fuyumi.

"Over here, you monster!" Mia calls it out.

The monster turns to her and charges again. Mia waits for it to get close and sends out her stinger tail, but at the building behind her. It impales itself into the side of the building and then Mia pulls herself up high to evade the horror's charge, causing it to crash into the building. Mia lands on the side of the building and then jumps down. Yakumo jumps up and both land on its back, proceeding to attack the joints of its wings. The horror recovers from its blunder and shakes them off before they can finish the job. Louis casts his blazing roar at the face of the horror, stunning it again. Fuyumi uses this chance to jump into the air and makes a series of quick slashes at the joints of the wings, finally managing to slice them off. The horror roars in pain and begins to go crazy as it swings its claws and its tail around. The group fall back and regroup as the horror continues in a frenzy.

"That thing's gone nuts. We have to take it out!" Yakumo notes.

"But how. At this rate, it'll be difficult to go for the head," Mia says.

"I have an idea. Mia, follow me. Louis, Yakumo, back us up and keep that thing occupied," Fuyumi says and charges forth.

The others follow and assume their positions. Mia fires off a few shots at the horror, causing it to turn towards them and charges again. Fuyumi and Mia jump to the sides, casting their ranged blood gifts, but this time they aim for the ground in front of the horror. They hit their target, causing the ground to crumble just as the horror steps on it. The horror's front legs fall into the underground below, essentially trapping it. Yakumo and Louis see their opening and move around it, making a few combo slashes to slice off its tail. Fuyumi and Mia send out their stinger tails, using them like ropes to fall over and pin the horror by the head and keep it pinned to the ground as their blades stab into the ground.

"Now's your chance. Hurry!" Fuyumi shouts.

Yakumo and Louis jump up over the horror's vulnerable neck. Louis makes a few quick slashes to weaken it and then Yakumo makes a final big downward slash to cut right through it, killing the horror. They all regroup as the horror's body dissipates.

"Hah, another job well done," Yakumo notes.

"Nice thinking there, Fuyumi. That was an excellent strategy," Louis notes.

"Well, it just sort of came to me. I figured it was worth a shot," Fuyumi replies.

"Rin, you can come out now!" Louis calls out.

Rin pops out and rejoins them, "Geez, you guys sure know how to throw a party," she notes.

"I think we'll be safe for a while now. By my calculations, we should have dealt with all of the horrors in this city. Unfortunately, we couldn't find any survivors, but that just means we'll have to keep moving," Louis says.

"Then I guess we keep heading east. I'm sure we'll find someone out there who could use a hand," Yakumo says.

"Yeah," Rin agrees with a nod.

"Then come on. Let's go," Mia says.

"Yeah, let's go make a difference," Fuyumi finishes.

The group continue on ahead, well aware of their goals. Mia walks up and wraps her fingers around Fuyumi's, who eagerly returns the gesture.

"Of course, I'll be watching your back out there," Mia says.

Fuyumi lifts Mia's hand to kiss it, a common ritual between them by this point, "And I will always be there for you, Mia," Fuyumi replies.

The two smile before rejoining the others. Only fate knows what awaits them on their journey. But one thing both Fuyumi and Mia know for sure: they'll always be there for each other. And they'll treasure these heart-felt moments forever.

* * *

**And that's the last chapter for this story. I only planned for a small number of chapters in this story, and I wanted it done to focus on my other stories. Fuyumi and her friends continue their journey which began in Vein. Just like back then, her love for Mia remains strong, and so are Mia's feelings for her. For those who have been reading this story, thank you for the long wait, thank you for reading, and good luck in all your future endeavors. Until then, please Read, Review, and farewell (for this story anyway).**


End file.
